Marisa Grace
by Daughter of Hypnos
Summary: Marisa was just a regular orphan, until she is taken to New York to meet her family. What will happen to her when her own father needs her help? read past chapter 1 it gets better. Not a ClarisseXNico story. Bits of Percebth and ChirsXClarisse no NicoXOC
1. Chapter 1 prologue

I would love to tell you that I had carmel colored hair that cascaded down my back.

I would love to tell you that I had a perfect complexion.

I would love to tell you that I didn't break out in hives when ever I got close to a horse.

I would love to tell you that I was the perfect swimmer.

I would love to tell you that I had a mother and father that loved me and we lived in a perfect nice home in the suburbs.

And more than anything I would love to tell you that I wasn't a demigod who was raised Catholic and forced to give up everything she ever believed in because one of her parents was super powerful pagan greek god.

Now I could tell you all of that but it would be a horrible lie. This is my story. I'm Marisa, and until I turned thirteen, I lived in a small orphanage in the middle of Kansas. I always hoped to find a family, but no one in their right mind would adopt and girl with frizzy red hair, freckles, ADHD, dyslexia, and could't go to a petting zoo with out a trip to the hospital. I was raised by Sister Carroll and Sister Margo, two nuns that help run the orphanage. I have absolutely no idea who my parents, are or if they are even alive. But I would quickly find out when a new foster child with a strange limp shows up at the orphanage…

**So… love it? Hate it? This is just the prologue I know its short but the real chapters will be longer. sorry for the tedious beginning. **


	2. Chapter 1 Was this what I really wanted?

**Before I start, I want to apologize in advance for any possible spelling mistakes and grammar mistakes. also this story will have Percibeth, **Clarisse **XChris, and maybe a little TravisXKatie cause they are soo cute. Okay this is set 1 year after the war (the summer after) Reviews that are nice please even if they just give advice on improving. every little thing helps! :)**

I woke up and stretched my arms above my head. I sighed and looked out at the early morning June sun. I looked at the clock on the wall, it was 7:00am. I looked around the room of about fifty girls. no one else was up yet so I guess that gives me time to tell you who I am. My name is Marisa, I am a thirteen year old girl, and for as long as I can remember I have lived at Sr. Catharine Orphanage. It was located in the dead center of Kansas, farm country. Not good for a girl who is allergic to horses. To make mattes worse, I have ADHD and dyslexia. I was raised by Sr. Carol, and Sr. Margo in the orphanage, I was raised catholic. Sr. Carol and Sr. MArgo are both shriveled up old nuns, but they are some of the nicest people you could meet. Every year they go to a counter in Africa, Uganda, and help the children there with school, water, and clothing. They were future satis, but back to me.

Physically, I have red hair that is a cross between little orphan Annie and Sheerly Temple. Great! (Can you hear the sarcasm in my voice?) I stood up and went to my chest, the box of stuff that I was allowed to call mine. I dug through a sweeter, two pairs of denim shorts, my church dress, and a few tee shirts, until I found my cassette tape and book of Romeo and Juliet. I had an old audio version so I could read the play easily without the interference of dyslexia. The audio version is one of those old tapes that you have to rewind that people used to listen to music before people came up with CD's. I sat back down on my bed and put the head phones on and pushed play. "O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo?/ Deny thy father and refuse thy name./ Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love,/ And I'll no longer be a Capulet." The narrators voice spoke Juliet's line into my ears as I waited for everyone around me to wake up. The new girl next to me stirred and rolled over. I think her name was Jenny. She looked about my age, with curly brown hair always up in a hat and she always wrote pants and sneakers. She had a strange limp and I think it was part of the reason why she preferred pants to skirts. Sr. Carol told me that she was bounced from family to family in the foster care system until 'they' finally put her here. I don't know her very well. It sounds mean but it isn't because she is different. If I didn't talk to people who were different then the voices in my head would be allowed to go on thinking thoughts without me being labeled a hypocrite.

"What shall I swear by?" The narrator of the play asked as if he were Romeo. I put the cassette on pause, and stood and stretched my legs. I went back over to my chest and got my hair brush and tooth brush and made my way to the bathroom. I combed the numerous tangles out of my hair and brushed my gapped teeth. The gap between them wasn't that big and could be fixed easily with braces, which was another thing I would have to ask my imaginary family for. I finished and walked back to my bed. I noticed Jenny was sitting up awake. "Hi, I'm Jamie." Oh her name is Jamie, well, I feel stupid. "I've noticed you seem to keep to your self a lot. Why?" Why. Does. Everyone. Ask. That!

"Well, when I was younger I made friends with a lot of the girls here, but soon they all found families and left me here by myself. When I was nine, I got tiered of being abandoned, so I vowed never to make friends with another orphan here again until I'm eighteen and become a nun and work here with the children my self."

"You want to be a nun?"

"If I'm not adopted by the time I turn eighteen then its either join the convent or live on the streets. Now you should get ready we have eight o'clock mass this morning."

"Right, time to waist one good hour of sunday morning on church."

"You shouldn't speak like that, when Jesus comes again to judge the living and the dead, you want to be on his nice liSr."

"Yeah you don't want to be on the naughty list or else he'll bring you cole. Very scary." She replied sarcastically.

"No, he'll just damn you to hell for all eternity." Okay, I know I sound like a little bible child, goody-two-shoes, but I can't help it. This information has practically been injected into my blood stream. I can't stop the little random facts from escaping my lips some times. Jamie rolled her eyes as I walked away to wake the younger girls.

"Katie?" I shock her awake gently. "Mommy?" she questioned. I felt bad for her she was only five and last year she lost both her parents in the freak storms that blazed across America. Her sister Maggie, was ten and sleeping in the next bed. I moved on before Katie could see me and throw a tantrum because I wasn't her mommy. Her emotions were so fragile. Many of the girls here were like that. I was the oldest, Jamie was the second oldest but she wasn't my second in command. No one was. I was second in command to Sr. Carol and Sr. Margo.

After I woke everybody I went to the CD player and got the mix CD from the pile of CD's and put it into the player. The first song was _Jesus Take the Wheel _by Carrie Underwood. She was my favorite. "She was driving last friday/ on her way to Cincinnati/ on a snow white Christmas eve…" This song always relaxed me. I took a deep breath and, for the third time in a half hour, I opened my chest. I took out my church dress, a plan lavender shore sleeve dress covering my knee and up. I also pulled out my only pair of shoes, a pair of lavender colored high tops. Now, you probably think that Lavender is my favorite color but it's not. My favorite color is green, Sr. Carol just likes the way lavender looks on me. I walked to the bathroom again, questioning why I didn't just get dressed when I got up the first time. After dressing I lined all of the girls up and we walked in a straight line to breakfast. We usually had bargained bran cereal, since we were living of donations, but sunday we got pancakes. Yum! Sr. Rosalie was our cook and I couldn't ask for a better one. We ate simple meals but she made them taste good. Less like cafeteria food and more like a home cooked meal.

After breakfast, the orphanage waled across the street to the church. Crossing the street Jamie came up and asked me what just might have been the most random question I have ever received, "Do you know anything about Greek Mythology." I stared at her blankly. "No. growing up in a catholic orphanage, across the street from a Catholic church, being raise by Catholic nuns, hasn't given me much time to research Greek Paganism." I walked away from her quickly. Yes I felt like a jerk, but don't think I can handle another friend leaving. Its best I I stay a loner.

Half way through the priest Homily, a man I a suite walks in carrying a note. he hands it to Father Joe, the priest incase your slower. "I'm sorry but will Marisa, Sr. Carol, and Sr. Margo please go across the street. your presence is requested." I like the way he cleverly avoided saying orphanage. I stood up in the pew, maneuvered past a few girls, genuflected before the alter, and followed Sr. Carol and Sr. Margo out of the church.

We walked a cross the dusty street and into the lobby of the orphanage. It was a small room with old tile floors a few chairs and a simple desk with a lot of files behind it. A man with a scruffy beard was sitting in the corner. "Marisa, this is Mr. Brunner. He says he is going to take you to your real family." My jaw dropped, my hand flew over my mouth, I gasped, and my eyes went wide all in about .5 seconds. He wheeled himself over to me. Wait! Wheeled? Oh, he was in a wheel chair. Usually I pick up every small detail because of my ADHD, i must be off today. "H-h-h-i." Stammered out to shocked to speak properly. I walked over and shook his hand, when my breaths started to get shorter. It felt as if my allergies were acting up. But that was weird because I was only allergic to horses and shellfish. I don't remember being allergic to people in wheel chairs. "Go and collect your belongings we have a three o'clock flight to New York. New York? Flight? I had mender been on a plane or to the 'big apple'. I nodded, unswore how to react. I went up saris to the bedroom and made my way down the aisle until I passed about thirty beds. Sr. Carol and Sr. Margo were sitting there with a suite case. Blinked back tears, and they notched. "Tell me child, why are you crying? Isn't this what you have all ways wanted?" Sr. Carol asked.

"I thought it was, I have imagined this moment one hundred times but, now that it has become a reality I question why I wanted to leave you both so badly. You two were like my grandmothers. and now I'm not so sure if I want to leave huts to run away to some fantasy." Tears began to flow gently down my face.

"You must go. Your family is waiting for you." Sr. Margo said brushing a tear from my face. "Now go and get changed and when you come out, there are somethings that we want to give you." I got changed into a green tee shirt and light-wash denim bermuda shorts.

When I came back into the room Sr. Carol and Sr. Margo were holding some stuff. "We want you to take your copy of Romeo and Juliet with the audio,"

"It belongs to St. Catharine's. I can't take it." I protested even though I didn't want to.

"You love the story more than anyone I have ever seen. Please take it." Sr. Margo insisted. "And this CD. It has all of Carrie Underwood's songs on it. Even the ones that we don't let play here." Sr. Carol handed me a CD in a pink cover with my name written on it. Then they id something that really shocked me. Sr. Margo handed me her Bible. the cover was hardcover with embroidered gold thread spelling out The New American Bible it was a gorgeous book. "You-- your giving me your Bible?"

It's not what is on the out side that matters, its what on the inside that counts. As it is with humans. The word of God remains the same in all Bible wether the covers are tattered and torn, of they are pure gold. Take it, Marisa." I took the book into my hands.

"And one more thing…" Sr. Carol reached her old hands behind her neck and fiddle with something. I must have gotten distracted because the next think I knew Sr. Carol was holding a diamond cross neckless on a silver chain in her hands. i always admired that neckless and don't recall her ever taking it off. She placed the book in my shaking hands. "your, your neckless?"

"I want you to have it. Your time here has made you a bigger person and no matter what happens to you next always know that there is someone out there that loves you. Marisa, no matter what this new family thinks you **are** a blessing from heaven."

I hugged them both and noticed that they had packed for me. I took the trunk into my hands and began to walk back to the lobby. Mr. Burrner was waiting there for me. I hugged Sr. Margo and Sr. Carol one last time, thanked them for everything they have done, and looked back one more time.

"Come on Marisa." Mr. Burrner told me. I walked out the door and looked back one last time. If I had known what I was about to get myself into I would have stayed peacefully in Kansas.


	3. I have a feeling I

_Chapter 2 I have a feeling I'm not in Kansas anymore_

**A/N First I just want to thank the people that faved/alerted this story it means a lot. Also I don't know how often I will be able to update. I can either do more shorter chapters and quicker up dates or fewer updates but longer chapters so let me know!**

Mr. Brunner and I pulled into the air port parking lot. The boy who was driving the car helped to get him and his wheel chair out of the car. "Hi, I'm Chris." The hispanic looking boy held out his hand. I shook it. "Marisa." I told him back.

"Are you my brother or something?" I expected the answer to be no since we looked absolutely nothing alike.

"No. Mr. Brunner is my great uncle, I am sort of like his summer intern. Trust me when we get to Long Island it will all make since." Long Island? So thats where we were going. I stood next to Mr. Brunner, twirling the neckless around my finger. Then I sneezed and started to cough. My allergies were acting up again.

"Are you all right Marisa" Mr. Brunner asked me.

"I don't suppose you have been near horses lately?"

"You could say that."

"Oh. I'm allergic to horses. I guess any fur that may have gotten on you is triggering my allergies."

We walked throughout the entrance and dropped of our luggage and made our way to security. As I went through the mettle detector, the security lady noticed my copy of Romeo and Juliet. "Romeo and Juliet, that is such a beautiful story."

"It's beautifully tragic." And that was the end of our conversation.

I sat, at a distance, with Chris and Mr. Brunner in the waiting area. "Chris?" I asked him.

"Hm" He turned to face me.

"I feel like there is something you aren't telling me. About where were going. Whats going to happen."

"It will make since soon."

I looked out the window at the plain that I assumed was ours. "I'v never been on a plain before." I told Chris. "I've been on a few. My dad travels a lot."

"Are you close with your dad?"

"Not that close. He was really mad at me for a wile after I id some stupid things."

"And your mom?" I hopped I wasn't annoying him with all of my questions.

"We have never been that close either."

"Siblings?"

"A lot of siblings. I am the oldest. I had a brother who was older than me, Luke, but he made the same stupid choices I made, only he let it go to far. And he killed himself last summer." My jaw dropped and my eyes went wide. "I-i-i-i'm sorry." Was all I managed to stammer out before Chris's phone rang. "It's my girl friend. I'll be right back."

I sat down in one of the empty chairs of the airport and fantasized about my family. It was perfect. My father sitting at the kitchen table reading the morning paper as my mom pour a cup of coffee. I got the eggs out for scrambled eggs, and birds chirped in the window. It was so perfect if felt like a music video for a song from Little Orphan Annie. Annie and I had our similarities, but we had many differences. She was from the great depression, I was from the 2010 recession. Little girls burst out into song there, were I'm from we just sing in church. The lady that took care of Annie and her friends was mean, the people that took care of me were saints. And the major difference, so far…

No. Daddy. Warbucks.

Yet.

But soon.

I hadn't even realized that Chris had come back yet. He looked like he was about to say something when a female came over the loud speaker and announced, "Now boarding flight 067854 to JFK airport New York, New York."

"Thats us." He said as I grabbed my book and tape.

I was in row B seat 3, where as Mr. Brunner and Chris were row A seats 1 and 2. So I would be sitting next to complete strangers for 3 hours and 47 minutes. Great!

I put the headphones in my ears but decided to rewind the tape before I started it. I guess Mr. Brunner and Chris thought that I wasn't listening because they started to talk about me. "This is a bad idea. What if she is a daughter of you-know-who, and the other you-know-who knocks us out of the sky?" Wait what?

"I don't think your father would let that happen to you, and Zeus wouldn't crash the plain with us both on it." Zeus? The only other time I heard that name was in the Disney movie _Hercules_. Why would some one be named that anyway, and how would he crash the plane.

"Calm down, Chris. She hasn't been claimed yet, and she doesn't look like Poseidon or Hades." there he goes again with the names from Disney movies. What did he mean by_"She hasn't been claimed yet"_?

"Well who ever her parent is, we will find out soon. She's thirteen isn't she?" They didn't know my parents? Who were these people and where were they taking me. I was about to get up and run for it but the seat belt light came on and the plain stated moving. I was trapped.

The plain took off and I nervously pressed 'play' on my cassette player and opened my book. Before I knew it I was asleep.

I awoke from my dreamless sleep to the polite telling everyone to buckle their seat belts. My Romeo and Juliet tape was long over so I started to rewind it. When the plain landed I grabbed my stuff and walked out with Mr. Brunner and Chris. I couldn't stop thinking about their conversation. "Mr. Brunner, what did you mean by 'she hasn't been claimed yet'?" Chris and Mr. Brunner exchanged nervous glances. "You kept talking about how you didn't know who one of my parents was," I continued, "and you kept saying names like Hades and Zeus and how the plain could be knocked out of the air at any moment by Zeus. I want to know right now what is going on!"

"We weren't talking about you." Mr. Brunner assured me. As much as I wanted to believe him, I didn't.

We walked to the parking lot and a truck was waiting there for us. _Delphi Strawberries _it said on the side. I settled in the back and Chris took the wheel. We had a long ride back to long island. We drove through Time Square and I saw all the lights, signs, and people all i could do was stare and say, "I have a feeling I'm not in Kansas anymore."

When we finally got there I stood at the bace of a hill. My breath got caught in my throat when I saw a pine tree with a golden blanket draped over it and something that looked like a dragon. I rubbed my eyes and blinked long and hard but it was still there. "I think I am going crazy."

"Trust me," Chris said coming up behind me, "I have gone crazy, and your not crazy." He has gone crazy? Then Chris gasped and pulled out a sword. A sword? "Duck!" He yelled. I hit the ground just in time for three leathery bird ladies to fly over my head. I wasn't sure what I was seeing, but I knew that it was terrifying. My heart started to go faster as I scrambled up the hill. One of the birds came at me again, scrapping my back with her talons. I stood up, barley and dogged the thing again.

"You have done a good job of hiding from us missy," The thing in the middle said to me, "but you can't run forever!"

"Get over the property line!" Chris yelled as one of the things flew past him. He ran it through with his sword and it disintegrated into dust. "GET…PAST… THE PINE TREE! THEY ARE AFTER YOU!" Chris yelled at me as another one attacked. I stumbled up the hill, lust past the tree. I sat there hyperventilating as I watched Chris kill off the last two what-every-they-were'.

Chris and Mr. Brunner came up the hill. Chris was sweating but said, "The last time all three kindly ones were after a deem-god was with Thalia." Kindly ones? Demigods?

"Marisa," Mr Brunner started, "What is your full name?"

"Marisa Anya Grace."

**A/N Ah a cliffhanger! I also made a reference to Wicked in this chapter if you can get it right I will send you a siber cookie. Also about my grammar I do my best but I don't have a good grammar check on my writing software and I am an awful proof reader so…**


	4. Chapter 4 I am determined

**Hey! Ok so just first, no one got my Wicked reference. I don't know if you would call it a reference but for lack of a better word that is what I'm calling it. It was "Beautifully tragic." quote from Wicked, "I'm the other daughter, I'm beautifully tragic."**_** Now on with the story**_

_"Marisa," Mr Brunner started, "What is your full name?" _

_"Marisa Anya Grace."_

Chris's and Mr. Brunner's eyes went wide. "Come! We must talk about this in the Big House!" Mr. Brunner wheeled himself towards a huge white house. On the way we passed strawberry fields with strawberries that kids grew with a wave of their hand, people that were half goat, and kids my age o flying horses. I don't care what Chris said. I was crazy no souped about it. I pinched the skin on my arm to make sure this wasn't a dream. "ouch." I said to my self. Shoot, I was awake.

We finally reached the 'Big House' and once inside Mr. Brunner said. "Grace? Is Grace your last name?" Mr. Brunner questioned. I stared at them. "No," My voice was shaking, "Grace was the name I took at Conformation last October." I told them in a strained voice, and they both gave sighs of relief. "Now I have answered al of your questions it is time you started answering some of mine." I was close to tears. Tears of frustration, tears of confusion, tears of about every emotion a human could have except for happiness.

"Marisa, do you know anything about Greek Mythology?" that was the 2nd time someone had asked me that today.

"No."

"It's going to be a long day." Mr. Brunner complained. "Marisa, I know this may be hard for you to understand with the sate of mind that you are in right now but, in Greek Mythology there were 12 Olympian gods. they were real and they still are. they move with western civilization. and one of the gods on olympus is your parents. You are a demigod who, unfortunately was raised Catholic, so I know this will be a lot to take in but you have to understand. The gods are real and soon one of them will claim you as their child."

He finished. All at once I felt light headed, nauseous, confide, upset, and let down.

"You are all crazy!" I yelled. "There is 1 God. ONE! And there are three persons in that God. The father, the Son, and the Holy Ghost! You promised me I was going to get to meet my family and this Pagan Vo do isn't it!" The tears were flowing freely down my cheeks now as my temper raged inside of me. "I WANT TO GO HOME, BACK TO KANSAS! I want to see Sr. Carol and Sr. Margo because THEY are my real family not these FAIRY TALES!" thunder bombed out side and my temper faltered. I suddenly heard what sounded like 2 rocks scrapping together, and suddenly the ground around me started to shake, except the ground I was standing on. When it was over, I sunk into a corner and stared bawling.

"Chris take her to see the introductory video, maybe it will help a little." A VIDEO! I was in the middle of having a nervous break-down and all he could think of was a VIDEO! I went with Chris anyway.

When I walked out I considered puncheon my self in the face just to make sure I was really awake. I started to think about Sr. Carol and Sr. Margo. How I would never see them again. How they couldn't know where I was or anything. I also started to think how everything I ever believed in was a lie. Before I approached Mr Brun- Chiron, I tucked my cross neckless under my shirt collar. I was sure that they would make me get rid of it. Tears stung the back of my eyes and treated to spill over my lids again, but I blinked them back. What startled me the most was that Jamie was a Satyr, someone that was sent to protect me, and I didn't even learn her name.

When I reached the room Chiron was in, I sunk down onto the couch and cried silently. _This is what everything comes down to?_ I thought, _giving up everything I believe for the one thing I have always wanter, family. I am just suppose to believe all of this is real. _I was stuck between a rock and a hard place. "Can I go back to Kansas?" I asked.

"I'm afraid not. You know too much now. The monsters will follow you. You must train. And stay here."

I was suddenly overwhelmed with homesickness. In all my 13 years I had never noticed how much of a home that small town had become. And now never getting to go back? i spent so much time focusing on the futerand what is coming next I watched part of my life go bye without me. And now here I was. I knew my family. I had a family. And now… I wanted to go back to not knowing. _Mayber _I thought _If I click my heals 3 times I will go back to Kansas. I'm enough like Dorthy now anyway. _And it was true. I felt as if a twister had picked me up off the ground and dropped me in some crazy, bizarre place. But Oz was only a dream. I had a bad feeling that I was never waking up from… what ever you would call thing.

I looked up and noticed there was another man in the room now in a butt-ugly track suite. "Marisa this is Mr. D." Mr. Bru… Chiron explained. After that the sound of my sobs was the only sound in the room until a gils voice with a strong southern accent began speaking, "Chiron I- why is there a girl crying on the couch?"

"Sophie, this is Marisa. she's new here."

"Marisa. Thats a nice name. if I remember correctly that loosely translates to 'of the sea' in Latin." I looked up, and through blurred eyes i saw a bright sea green fork appear over my head. Wait that wasn't a fork. It was a Trident. "This is the 3rd time!" Mr. D exclaimed.

"It is determined." Chiron announced, "Poseidon, Earthshaker, Stormbringer, Father of Horses. Hail Marisa, daughter of the Sea God.

**OMG PERCY HAS A SITER! MOST ****CIICHéD PLOT TWIST EVER! Yea sorry for that I tried to lessen the cliche by making everybody think she was going to be a daughter of Zeus. did it work? Oh and thank you for every one that fave/alerted this story! You guys make my day SO much better. sorry this chapter was short and rushed but…**

**Oh and 1 more question, What in Hades is a Mary-Sue because people use that expression a lot and I have no idea what it means! **


	5. Chapter 5 The MBA beats me to pudding

I let that sink in for a minute. I managed to stop crying and think about what was happening. The greek gods were real, I was at a camp for kids who were half god, and I had a dad. I had a dad. I repeated that over and over in my head until I actual began to smile. I whipped the tears from my eyes and the girl walked up to me. "Hi, I'm Sophia, but you can call me Sophie. Everyone else does." She held out her hand and I shook it. She was a little shorter than me with dirty blond hair twisted into neat curled around her shoulders. She had blue eyes and she had the strongest southern accent I have ever heard. "I'm a daughter of Apollo, the sun god." She was way too happy.

"Uh huh." I responded as I rested my head on my hands. I still wanted nothing more to think that this was a dream.

She sat down next to me. "Look Marisa, I know that this is a lot to take in, but you have to realize that things aren't as bad as they seem and they are going to get better."

"You din't even know what I've been through."

"Well maybe not, but I grew up thinking' that my sep-father was my really daddy. I got here and every thing changed. What happened to you?"

"I don't want to talk about it." She ran her fingers through her hair.

"Marisa, I am so sorry for whatever happened to you, but there are kids here that have gone through the same thing as you. Some have gone through worse. You have to look at the bright side, you have a daddy. Poseidon claimed you. So don't worry to much about it and don't take life too seriously because no one gets out alive in the end anyway." I couldn't help but smile, this girl hardly knew me but she was doing anything to help me get throughout this.

"Thank you. Well, I guess I'll see you around." I grabbed my suet case and walked out of the room.

I walked out of the front door of the Big House. I didn't make it more than two feet across the porch before a group of kids the size of basket ball players grabbed me. There had to be about fifteen of them. The pushed me around like I was a puck on an air hockey table. I didn't have time relize what was happening. I tried to fight back but they were too strong. The sharp sound of rocks scrapping against each other started in my ears and there was tug in my gut. But before the shaking started I felt a sharp pain in my left arm. As if that wasn't good enough one mean looking girl pushed me down the stairs and that was the last thing I remembered.

_This is my temporary home_

_it's not where I blond_

_Windows and rooms that I'm passing through _

_This is just a stop on the way to where I'm going_

_I'm not afraid because I know _

_this is my Temporary home _**(Song Temporary Home: Carrie Underwood)**

'I should get up now' I thought to myself. 'I must have over slept. It was time for mass.' My eyes fluttered open and I was in a strange room. White walls jars of weird liquid and cake like things. "Sr. Carol?"

"Mornin' Sleeping Beauty!" A girls voice with a southern accent yelped as I jumped a few feet in the air. I felt like I was in a Pixar movie. I recognized the girl and suddenly a wave of memories hit me like a wall of bricks. Everything that just happened was real. My head hurt like crazy and my arm was in a hot pink cast.

"Is that my CD?" I asked Sophie. I just was knocked unconscious by the MBA, my arm was broken, and my CD was my #1 propriety. Go figure.

"Yea, sorry. The Ares cabin attacked you and I ran out and found the Ares cabin running and you conscience. Chiron brought you here to the infirmary and my brother, Jimmy, fixed you up. It was my job to collect your things after the Ares cabin threw them all over the grass. I couldn't help but notice your CD, I am a huge Carrie fan!" Sophie rambled. "Is that ok?" She asked.

"Yea, its fine. Who's Ares?" Every time I used my head, which included talking, I was in pain. It was like my brain was bruised.

"Only the strongest and bravest god on Olympus." Only the words didn't come from Sophie's mouth. The voice was huskier and there was no accent. Then another girl walked into the infirmary. She looked like the Ares kids that pulverized me only older and scarier.

"Clarisse what are you donning here?" Sophie questioned.

"Chiron made me come and apologize on behalf of my cabin. So we're sorry." She said almost sarcastically, but my head hurt too much to care.

"Was it your idea to beat Marisa to pudding?" Sophie asked.

"Actually no. I had nothing to do with it. I was on room inspection and my cabin was suppose to be at archery. " Clarisse said

"What ever."

"Do you have something to say to me, Punk?" Clarisse took a threatening step forward and Sophie backed up, frightened.

I heard the song change.

_Wanna find some boy_

_rip his hear right out_

_first man i see_

_gonna take him down… (_**song like this carrie underwood)**

"Anyway, as a punishment I have to show you around camp." Clarisse told me. "Whats your name?" She asked.

"Marisa." I stood up, almost fell, sat down, waited a few seconds then too up again. I took my CD and bag. If this girl was this scary, I hopped never to meet her dad.

Clarisse showed me around the camp. We passed the straw berry field, the stabled (which I couldn't get too close to) the armory, the climbing wall, and a bunch of other things. As we walked near the woods, i saw Chris run to us. "Clarisse I have been looking every where for you!" They started talking. "I'm still here." I reminded them after a few minutes.

"Oh, yea." Clarisse said like she forgot, which she probably did. "I have to finish showing this little 'accident' around camp." I was about to tell her that this little 'accident' has a name, but I didn't have to. "Don't be mean to Marisa, she is pretty cool." Chris said in my defense.

"What ever. See you tonight?" Clarisse asked. Chris winked at her. "You didn't see that!" Clariise told me as she pushed me forward to keep walking.

Clarisse and I kept walking until we reached the cabin. My only thought was… Most. Random. Collection. Of buildings. EVER!

Clarisse showed me mine. The outer walls were rough and grey. They were plastered with little bits of shells and coral, as if slabs of it had been taken from the ocean floor. I turned the door knob and opened the door. Two people came tumbling out, as if they had been leaning against the door, which they probably were. There was a boy with dark hair and green eyes lying on top of a girl with blond hair and grey eyes. Clarisse was hysterically laughing at them as I helped them up. "Sorry." I told them. The boy grumbled, his face bright red from embarrassment.

"Clarisse," he started, "I think you should tell your sister that children of Ares aren't suppose to apologize." Clarisse stopped laughing.

"Oh she's not my sister, Percy. She's yours!"

**the two songs were Temporary home and Song Like this both by Carrie Underwood on her album play on. I feel like my chapters are getting smaller and smaller. Any constructive criticism that you have is always helpful. I like to know that I'm doing wrong so I can improve, but keep in mind that I am only 14 and have had a single formal writing lesson. Oh and do you guys want this story to be a laid back summer story with Percabeth and other pairings and a lot of music. Or do you want more of an action story cause I have ideas for both. My authors note was longer than the chapter…**


	6. I cause an earthquake in archery

**I wrote this at midnight. Point out any spelling or grammar that i screwed up and i'll fix it.**

Percy stared at me blankly. His ADHD must have been acting up because the first thing he said to me was, "What happened to your arm?" It was nice that he was concerned but that really didn't do anything to help to the first impression I was getting. It must in in the family. I turned to look at Clarisse but she was already headed down to the beach. The blond girl stepped forward and held out her hand. "I'm Annabeth, daughter of Athena." I shook her hand. Percy looked completely dazed, so I snapped my fingers in front of his face and brought him back down to Earth.

"Huh, what? Oh, sorry. So you are really my sister?"

"Well half sister."

"Well half-sister, do you have a name?"

"Marisa," I told him. "Do you two always do this?" I asked Percy.

"No," He said blushing redder, which I didn't think was posable, "we just haven't gotten to see each other a lot this year because Annabeth has been busy rebuilding Olympus. She got here today and we, well, were kind of celebrating the start of summer." Both of them we so red they were almost purple and I had a feeling I was pretty red too.

"On to you," Annabeth said, "what happened to your arm?"

"Well…" I told them the story about the Ares Campers.

"We'll get them back at Capture the Flag on Friday." Percy reassured me.

"Who said you were going to be on opposite teams?" Annabeth questioned.

"I said so." Percy said wrapping his arms around Annabeth's waist and kissing her forehead. I noticed that Percy was at least an inch taller than her. I got tiered of watching the couple so I walked into my cabin. I smelled like salty sea air. It was weird how I could identify the smell because being at camp was the first time I was ever near the ocean.

I sat may suet case on the floor next to an empty trunk. After I unpacked I jumped onto the top bunk over what I assumed was Percy bed. It was pretty obvious because of the messy sheets. For the first time, things were starting to feel normal. Well… maybe not normal, but _real_. Like family wasn't just a fantasy or a dream any more.I opened my copy or Romeo and Juliet to a random page. I didn't feel like putting in the audio version, so I just attempted to read what was in front of me. _oevl is a mokes rasedi with eht fmeu of shgis. '_Wow my dslyeskia is really bad right now.' I thought to myself. It hardly mattered, I had read the play so many times I knew what it was suppose to say. _Love is a smoke raised with the fume of sighs._ I attempted to read on by I became too distracted. I started walking around the cabin, taking everything in. There were six sets of bunk beds but only one of them looked occupied other than mine. On the wall there was a horn that looked like it belonged to an over grown bull. There was a fountain in the back corner by the window with gold coins floating in the bottom.

Percy walked into the cabin looking pretty happy. "Wheres Annabeth?" I asked him in a mocking tone.

"She had to got a wrestling class, and _we_ have to go to archery." He told me.

"Well, before we go you might want to wipe the lipstick off of your neck." I warned him. He blushed (again) and picked a dirty shirt off the ground to whippe it off.

"Come on!" He yelled after he returned. He grabbed my good arm and dragged me out side.

When we finally reached the arena, Percy picked up a random bow and quiver and then looked at the cabin we were having archery class with. "Did someone do this a joke, or is my luck just that bad?" Percy questioned. I just stood there looking at cabbing 7, the children of the archery god, Apollo. I was going to make a fool out of myself. I didn't have very good coordination, depth perception, or aim.

Jimmy, the boy he nursed me back to health, was helping me with notching my arrow, aiming and shooting.

I aimed my first arrow and let it fly. Good new: I hit the bulls eye! Bad news: my aim was so off I hit the bulls eye of the target next to the one I was aiming at. The girl using that target let out a startled yelp. I recognized her. "Sorry Sophie!" I apologized.

"It's all right." she yelled back. She shot an arrow and spilt mine down the middle. I gulped.

I spent the rest of the class embarrassing my self more and more. Jimmy was hysterical so I aimed my arrow at him.

"Go…ahead…you're aim…is so bad…you would never hit me." He said in between gasps of air. My entire face felt hot and I could since all the eyes in the arena on me. The sound of rocks scraping together started again and then the shaking. When it was over everyone was staring at me. Jimmy wasn't laughing anymore. I bit my lip and glanced around nervously. Swords and armer were knocked aft of their shelves, Apollo campers were on the ground, and Percy was dumb struck. I was even more embarrassed than I was before. And I ran from the arena.

I was sitting on the porch of the Poseidon Cabin, starring dow at Romeo and Juliet. I wasn't really reading, more like staring at a random page.

"That was pretty impressive," Said a girl voce. Sophie. "Sure the arena is a mess but, what ever." I rolled my eyes at her.

"Sorry Sophie, I'm just too embarrassed to go back in there and face them."

"Don't listen to them, especially Jimmy. His head is all hot air. Chiron says he more like Apollo than Apollo," I had to laugh at that. "Look, if you aren't to embarrassed, come to the camp fire tonight. I am going to sing a song!"

"As opposed to the other things that you sing?" I asked making a joke, she laughed with me.

"Sorry, my mouth works faster than my head sometimes. Its an original song. I wrote it. It'll be fun."

"Sure I'll come." I was in no position to pass up new friends.

"Great! It will be nice to have a friend supporting me!"

"You don't have any friends?" I found that too hard to believe.

"Well, my siblings, but they don't count. Some people think I am too positive. But I only got here in the end May so it's okay." She finished. She almost sounded like she was trying to convince herself. I was about to say something else when she ran off, " I have to go! Bye Marisa!"

As she ran off, Percy walked onto the porch of our cabin. Before either of us could say something, the dinner bell ran. "We should go…" I started to walk away but Percy pulled me back. "Percy, we are going to be late."

"I don't care."

"I do! I didn't have lunch!" I was starving I hadn't eaten since 7:30am. Back in Kansas. Wow, long day.

"Not until you tell me what happened at archery." He demanded. I removed his hand from my shoulder and looked at the ground.

"Something just comes over me some times. Something I can't control." I looked up and saw that he was looking at me. Not staring but looking.

"You have the power of earth quakes." He told me matter-of-factly. It all made since now. My father was the god of earthquakes, when I got mad the earth shook. Every puzzle piece was there. (I've never been to good a puzzles)

We sat down at our table, it was just me an Percy. "You can tell the cup any drink and it will give it to you, and the cup will never empty." Percy told me as my eyes went wide.

"Anything?"

"Any drink ever mixed. Nonalcoholic of corse." I could have any drink. I thought for a moment and then said. "Sr. Rosalie's Secret Ingredient Lemonade." The cup filled with the drink and I lifted it and took a long swig. The harpies came around carrying baskets of pizza and smily fries. I took three pieces and a hand full of smily fries, the followed Percy over to the fire. I watched as he threw food into the fire and offered it to our father. "This is the offering." He explained, "just throw some food into it and offer it to our father and any other god that you may want to thank." I threw a slice of pizza into the fire. "For Poseidon." I said and quietly to myself I added, "Thanks, dad."

After dinner I made my way to the camp fire. Percy sat with Annabeth, so I sat near the back. "Hey!" Sophie found me. "Glad you could make it."

"I have no where else to go." I said. I noticed she was holding a guitar and a guitar pick with a jar of honey on one side and bee on the other. "Okay, I have to go soon, 'cause I'll be on but supper glad you could come!" And she ran off.

After a few songs about men from Sparta, Sophie to center stage.

"Hey ya'll! It's Sophie! I wrote a new song for you it's called _Unhappily Ever After_ Hope you like it. She strummed the guitar a few times then started to sing. She was really good.

_He laughed at her and called her stupid_

_He said her dreams were just delusions_

_He said that laundry on the floor _

_is all your good for And_

_girl you better get_

_to it_

_But theres more to life than being _

_Cinderella _

_If the slipper doesn't fit _

_shes not wearing it_

_She said why tip toe on glass _

_-when your bare feet on grass _

_Feels so damn _

_good _

_So damn _

_good_

_She grabbed hold a shootin star_

_Locked her fears in a jar_

_Hand out the window_

_Look who's laughing now_

_Not the story that ya heard _

_But one thing I know for sure _

_Aint nobody gonna _

_knock her down_

_Thats when unhappily ever _

_after_

_Got the hell outta town_

_Shes got twenty dollars in her pocket_

_Shes got her mind made up and he cant stop it_

_She believes in happy endings and shell get hers since shes leaving_

_Shes scared but she can do it_

_Cuz theres more to life than being Cinderella _

_If the slipper doesn't fit shes not wearing it_

_She said why tip toe on glass when your bare feet on grass _

_Feels so damn good _

_So damn good_

_She grabbed hold a shootin star_

_Locked her fears in a jar_

_Hand out the window_

_Look who's laughing now_

_Not the story that ya heard _

_But one thing I know for sure _

_Aint nobody gonna hold her down_

_Thats when unhappily ever after_

_Got the hell outta town_

_A letter on the bathroom _

_mirror is where he found his _

_only goodbye note_

_Two words written in _

_red lipstick is _

_all she _

_wrote..THE END_

When she finished the whole camp clapped. Sophie bowed and walked back to her place wither brothers and sisters. There were a few more songs and then everyone headed back to their cabin. Sophie stopped me on the way back to mine. "Marisa! Wait up!" I stopped walking. "What did you think of the song?"

I decide to be honest. "You were awesome!" I told her. She hugged me, "Thank you!" I had no idea that one comment could mean so much. Then a boy with a british accent came up to us. He had blond, messy hair, and piercing blue eyes. "Your Sophie, right." I swear I could see little hearts pop out of her eyes.

"Yeah." She said. She was lost in his eyes.

"Well, Sophie, that was pretty impressive. I'm Jason, Son of Hermes."

Sophie's expression erased 'I know' but all she could do was nod and blink.

"I'll see you around some time." Jason said before running off to his cabin.

"I don't think you could make it any more obvious that you like him." I told Sophie, pointing my finger at her.

"Look, when you take souther accent and mix it with a british one, you get an Australian accent. And that boy has something fine going on down under."

I stared at her quizicley, "I did not follow that train of thought for a second."

"Like I said my mouth works faster than my head." One of her siblings called out to her. "I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow. Try not to cause any natural disasters, okay." And she ran off.

I got back to my cabin to find it empty, so I quickly changed into a pair of shorts and tee shirt which I was using as PJ's. due to a force of habit, I was tempted to kneel and prey before bed, but I resisted the urger. I sat onto of the covers for little while and though about thing. I was never going back to Kansas, I couldn't. But I had a chance to make friends here, to find something that I was good at. And in that moment I felt closer to the one thing that I had ever wanted then I ever had before. Sure, I still had my doubts, and my fears. But I was so close to that one dream at that moment, it didn't matter. My father was out there watching over me. My brother was here with me, something I never thought would happen. At that moment I wasn't thinking about mass, or heaven, or God. I was thinking about how for once, I had gotten what I wanted. I climbed under my covers, not realizing how tiered I was until my head hit the pillow and I fell into a mini-coma.

**I TAKE NOT CREDIT FOR THE SONG AT ALL! THE SONG WAS WRITTEN BUT CJ LEROSE ON YOUTUBE! look her up the song is called unhappily ever after! If you can't find the video tell me and I will PM you the link! She did not ask me to promote her!(who would?)**** I have finals next week so My next update might not be for a while but I must know DO YOU GUYS WANT A STORY WITH A QUEST OR JUST A LAIED BACK SUMMER STORY! This is very important because an actual plot must come into play soon.**


	7. I dreamed a dream

My dream was… odd. Weirder than the usual dermas.

I was standing inside what looked like a cave, and it was sweltering inside. There were these freaky dog/sea lion/ human hybrids. They were the ugliest things my sub conscience has ever thought of. They were mean and nasty looking. Their dog-like foreheads were beaded with sweat. Their must have been 150 of them. I swear I could almost smell them and that was not a pleasant smell.

The oldest and most disgusting one was talking. "We will take back what was ours! We are certain that they will not find it!" His voice was loud and harsh.

The weirdest part was when he finished his mini monologue, he turned to me. If it was possible to sense people in dreams, he did. Before he could do anything another voice began speaking, "When that boy comes rushing to his fathers rescue, he will fail." The girl stepped forward. She looked human. Dark hair, tan skin, and … red eyes?

"My lady," On of the things started, "how can we be sure that they will send him after his fathers…" He didn't finish because the girls eyes started glowing red. The thing crumpled to its knees as the girl brought up her sword and stabbed it. He turned to dust just like the bird ladies that attacked me.

The girl turned her red eyes on me and I jolted up in a cold sweat. I saw that it was early morning. Our cabbing had a perfect view of the Atlantic ocean and I could see the sun peaking over the horizon. I sat up and stretched, not daring to fall back to sleep for fear of another dream. I considered waking Percy to tell him about it, but what did it matter? It was just a dream. Right?

I looked at the clock. 6:31. Wake up was at 7:30 and breakfast was at 8. I decided to take a shower to kill time so I jumped off of my bed and tip-toed out of the cabin.

As I was walking I passed two boys that looked like they could be twins. They were staring at the Demeter Cabin. "It's beautiful." One of them said. Thats when I noticed that they put pink easter eggs in the grass roof. I figured that they were boys I didn't want near my stuff so I tried to keep them from noticing me. Naturally I steeped on twig. They turned at looked at me. The pair had crooked noes and crocked smiles, to match their since of humor.

"Hey, your the new girl, Meredith." thing 1 said to me.

"Marisa." I corrected,

"Marisa, thats a nice name. I'm Conner." Thing 2 said.

"I'm Travis" the other one said.

"Are you two twins?"

"Nope." they respond at the same time.

"Are you brothers?"

"No."

"Do you have the same godly parent?"

"Wrong again."

They started laughing and I figured that they were related. I catch on fast. I know.

"We're not twins." Travis started,

"But we are brothers," Connor continued,

"Sons of Hermes." Travis finished.

"I heard your from Kansas. Hows life on the farm?" Connor asked. I rolled my eyes at the stereotype. "Kansas isn't all farm land. There is actually a lot of cities." I informed them.

"Oh please I bet you couldn't name one famous person that came from Kansas." Travis challenged.

"Amelia Earhart." I said condescendingly. Travis looked like he was about to say something but he was cut off by a girls voice bellowing "TRAVIS! CONNOR!" A girl was storming towards them. She didn't look so fighting in her flower power pi's but Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumb looked scared to death. I quickly made my way to the shower before this Demeter girl turned me into a bush.

After my shower I went back to my cabin. When I walked in I saw that Percy was still snoring at 7:30. I decided to kick him awake. I must have startled him because he jumped so high he hit his head on the bed on top of him I laughed as he stood to get ready. I walked outside to watch the sun rise, it was very beautiful over the ocean. I could have stayed there all day but…

"Come on little sister, its time for breakfast." Percy came out of the cabin, grabbed me by the arm, and dragged me to the mess hall.

**Did I do a good job of keeping people in character? I don't think that I did. On the bright side this story finally has some glimmer of a plot! :) really the only thing that is important in this chapter is the dream. the rest is filler oh and the monsters were telkhines**


	8. Apparently I have physiological problems

I followed Percy to breakfast. It went the same as dinner, we got dinner, offered some to the gods, and sat back down. "So Marisa," Percy started

"So Percy,"

"We didn't talk a lot yesterday. Where are you from?"

"Oh, um, Kansas."

"Well your not in Kansas any more."

"I made the same pun yesterday." I told him.

"I guess your just a lot like me." he told me

"I'm not to sure I'm happy with that comparison," I teased. "Now tis your turn. Whats your story?"

"Oh my mom and step dad, Paul live on the Upper East Side in Manhattan."

"Fancy." I commented

"Yeah now. but it wasn't always that way…" He went on to tell me about his first quest. The conch horn went off signaling the end of breakfast just as Percy was about to tell me what happened at _Auntie Em's Graded Gnome Emporium_.

"I'll finish the story later. There is a lot to tell."

I had to admit that Percy was a good story teller. I was about to get up and follow Percy to the arena for sword fighting, but Chiron stopped me (in wheel chair form). "You won't be training for a while."

I stared at him, confused. "Why? You let me train yesterday. Is this about the mini earthquake I cause be cause, i mean, the damage really wasn't that bad…" I realized that I was rambling and stopped so Chiron could tell me the real reason.

"Your wrist is still broken. You will be abel to participate only in the following activities." He slipped me a pice of paper. At first I thought my dyslexic was acting up, but I realized that it was ancient Greek (which I some how understood). I had Archery in an hour, Greek and Latin after lunch, and history right before dinner. I guessed that the rest was down time. "So what am I suppose to do when I have nothing to do?"

"Anything you want. Do some research. Prey. Garden with the Demeter kids, anything. Don't worry the damage to your wrist isn't too bad. You should be out of the cast soon," I nodded in understanding. "But right now I want to see you in the big house."

"So I don't have to go to archery?" I asked hopefully.

"No, unfortunately not."

I did a dance that a normal kid would do if they found out that they didn't have to go to math class. After my happy dance I followed Chiron to the big house.

When we got inside I sat down on the couch.

"I wanted to talk to you," Chiron started, "about how quickly you changed, er, religions."

He had a point there. I didn't realize until now just how quickly I really had accepted that there was more than one God. Chiron continued. "I think it comes from a phycological need for a real family. You want to be love and accepted so badly that you are willing to do anything. i fear that this may be your fatal flaw."

"Which is...?"

"Personal loyalty."

Okay, back up. He is telling me that I want to be wanted so badly that I would do anything and that might kill me. Now that I think about it, it made sense. It was odd how quickly I changed sides.

"So what are you getting at?" I asked him.

"I just wanted to make sure that you are aware of this, and be carful. This may seem small and harmless but it can lead to your downfall. Now you may go back to your training." I glanced at the clock. I still had a half hour of archery. Ugh. I stood to leave when a boy about my age stepped out of the shadows. And I mean that as literally as possible. I was so startled I let out a very girlish squeal and jumped back, falling onto the couch. The boy had shaggy black hair, brown eyes, and deathly white skin.

"Ah, Nico. Nice to have you back. This is Marisa, daughter of Poseidon."

"Hey." Nico said giving a little wave before digging his hands into his pockets.

"Hey. So are you demigod too?" I questioned.

"Yeah, son of Hades."

"Lord of the dead." I said. See I wasn't completely inept

"Good you know some of the gods." Chiron told me.

"Percy told me." I added hastily. Percy did tell me, but the real reason I knew him was because of the Disney movie _Hercules_, but I really didn't want to admit to that.

"Mr. Di Angelo, I believe that you have sword fighting right about now, so I suggest that you get there. Marisa get to archery."

Chiron left me and Nico alone. I took a moment to actually look at him. He wore all black, a scull ring, and had a black sword attached to his side. He defiantly wasn't ugly either.

"So you are really a daughter of Poseidon?" He questioned.

"Apparently. But I'm still half convinced that none of this is real."

"Trust me, its dangerously real. When did you get here?"

"Yesterday." Then there was that awkward silence.

"I should get to archery." I told him, breaking the silence before running off.

Well that was… and I honestly can't finish that sentence. I took the scenic rout to archery, because I was in no rush to to make a fool of my self. Again. I decided to walk along the beach. I slipped off my shoes and walked over the sand to the waters edge. The water felt good. I had never been in salt water (unless you count the time that I had a sour thought and had to gargle with salt water.) The water brushing agains the souls of my feet felt empowering, like it was giving me strength. But something felt off. The water seemed even more uncontrolled. As if any control that my father had over it was gone. I would talk to Percy about it later, but for now I had to get to archery before Mr. D turned me into a shrub.

**Ah another filler chapter! I am looking for a new title and summery, PM me if you have any suggestions. Also did I keep Nico in character because I'm not sure. He is confusing, first he is happy-go-lucky, then he's evil, then he's nice again but is still a little evil. anyway I won't update again until I get at least 5 NICE reviews. **


	9. Fights, trouble, and dreams Oh my!

The next few days were routine. I still sucked at archery and didn't seem to be improving. I was pretty good at Greek and Latin and it came easier than English. I was really enjoying history too. It was taught by Annabeth's brother, Malcolm. It followed Ancient Greeks stuff, like Hercules and the first Titan war. Percy was still telling me about the last 4 years. We had finished the story of the Lightning Thief and were on his trip through the Sea of Monsters.

I had told Percy my story on Tuesday, too. A few kids at camp knew, but I found that a lot of them were like me. (Not the Catholic part, but the orphan part)

Now it was Thursday. I was at breakfast with Percy on a clear and hot June day. Percy was babbling on about how he was turned into a gunny pig, but I wasn't listening. I was looking at the Hades table. I felt bad that Nico had to sit by himself. There was something interesting about him. Sure, I didn't know him very well and we had only met the one time, but there was something very interesting about him. I looked at him again, and this time he caught me. My face turned red as I stared down at the table.

"Nico catch you staring?" I heard Percy ask.

"How did you…"

"You've been staring over there for the past five minutes. It looks like someone has a crush on the ghost king." I didn't know what he meant by 'ghost king' but I didn't have time to ask questions.

"I do not!" I denied

"Sure…"

"Shut up." I kicked him under the table. Not my smartest idea. Percy had told me that he was invincible two days ago when I accidentally hit him with an arrow, so kicking him hurt me more than him.

"Ow!" just then I hear everyone in the dining pavilion gasp. I turned to see a 6 year-old girl at the Hermes cabin looking in the fading red image of a boars head that had appeared over her.

"Great," Percy complained sarcastically, "just what we need another kid or Ares'"

_Please forget what we were talking about! Please forget what we were talking about!_ I preyed to the nonexistent god of forgetfulness (well nonexistent as far as I knew).

"So what were we talking about?" Percy questioned after he finished looking mad.

"You were telling me about the time you turned into a gunny pig."

"Oh yeah. So any way, Annabeth dumped the whole thing of vitamins…" I silently thanked Percy for missing the day brains were handed out.

After breakfast Percy had to teach a sword fighting class, so I made my way to archery. I walked past the ocean on my way. That weird feeling was still there. Something seemed very wrong, and I still hadn't told Percy. I had a bad habit of procrastinating and hoping that problems would just fix themselves. So, I managed to forget about it and I want to archery.

About half way through the class Jimmy told me, "I didn't think it was possible, but you have gotten worse."

"Would you SHUT UP!" I yelled at him

"Oh what are you going to do? Throw a crab at me?"

"No, actually I'm allergic to shel fish."

"Ha! You are undoubtedly the most PATHETIC daughter of Poseidon I have ever met!" I thew my bow down loudly against the hardwood floor. Everyone turned to look at us as Jimmy continued grind on my last nerve. "I bet he claimed you by accident. No way is a pathetic little orphan like yourself a child of The Big Three."

That was the last straw! Broken wrist or no broken wrist I was going to teach this kid a lesson. I tackled him. We wrestled for about 30 seconds before I pinned him to the ground.

"Danmit! What do they teach you in those orphanages?" Jimmy asked. I put my knee on his stomach so he didn't get away.

"Get one thing through your thick head, Jimmy. I may not be perfect. And yeah, maybe I am far from a typical daughter of Poseidon, but he is my father. And I am VERY proud to be his daughter. And if you every say something like that to me again," I dug my knee into his stomach harder, "you will have a facial scar that you can have a fun time explaining grand kids." I stood up and came face to face with Chiron. I'm in trouble.

I was sitting on the couch of the big house next to Jimmy. My arms were crossed and I was scowling. I was looking off into the distance because I didn't want to make eye contact with Chiron or Jimmy. Chiron was in his wheelchair form because it triggered my allergy less, but I was still resisting the urge to sneeze.

"Marisa, why did you tackle Jimmy?" Chiron asked. I looked at Jimmy. He had a nice looking bruise on his chin from where it connected with the floor.

"He told me Poseidon claimed me by accident then told me that I was a worthless pathetic orphan. He's been making fun of me sense I got here and quite frankly I am fed up with it."

"She's lying!" Jimmy lied. "She is making up stories just like the ones in that book she worships." I assumed he was talking about the Bible.

"Many of the stories in the Bible are real, like the story of Moses. And Jesus was a real person; there are non-Christian accounts proving that." I shot back at Jimmy.

"See, she still defends her old religion." Jimmy yelled at Chiron.

"I've only been here for 4 1/2 days, you aren't going to suck ever ounce of Catholic faith out of me in that time!"

"So I guess thats why you still where this!" He grabbed the chain of my cross neckless (which, yes, I was still secretly wearing). He was pulling it in a way that threatened to snap the chain.

"How did you see that." I said in a near whisper

"It came out when we were wrestling."

"Marisa, I will have to take that…" Chiron told me.

"It was my mothers!" I lied. "Please. I have no desire to find out if she is alive or not, or meet her, but this neckless is the only thing that connects me to my past." That wasn't a lie. I really didn't want to meet my mother and the neckless did connect me to my past. I was more like… double talking. Hey, if the Nurse in Romeo and Juliet can do it, so can I.

"Look, I don't know which one of you is telling the truth so…" Chiron started

"Marisa is telling the truth." I heard a voice say. Nico di Angelo stepped out of the shadows and continued, "Mr. D wanted to see Melody so he sent me to find her. I walked in as Jimmy accused Marisa of getting worse at archery. Everything Marisa said is true." (Incase you were wondering Melody is the head counselor for Apollo.)I mouthed Nico a quick 'thank you'. 'You're welcome.' he mouthed back.

"Hum, well Jimmy I have no choice but to suspend you from capture the flag tomorrow."

"WHAT? How do you know Nico isn't lying. He is the son of Hades after all." Jimmy protested. Nico put one hand on his sword. "You better watch what you say to me in this world, it could effect what happens to you in the next." Nico threatened. Jimmy gulped and ran off. Nico left too.

I was alone with Chiron so I thought it was the perfect time to bring up the thing with the ocean. "Chiron I wanted to talk to you about something." He turned to face me, waiting for me to continue. "I have noticed something is _off_ with the ocean. As if the tides were gone and the waves were coming at random hight s."

"So you know?"

"Know what?"

"So you don't know?"

"No. What don't I know? What aren't you telling me?"

"It doesn't concern you. Go back to your cabin, you don't have to go back to archery." Normally I would be happy about that, but not in this case. I went back to the arena to get Sophie.

"Huston, we have a problem!" I yelled to her. Incase you are slow, Sophie is from Huston. She heard me jagged over to where I was standing. As we walked out of the arena she asked, "Okay, so how much trouble did you get into?"

"None, but thats not the problem. the problem is…" She cut me off.

"Wait how did you not get in any trouble?"

"Oh, Nico saw what happened and defended me."

"The son of Hades?"

"Yes. Now, anyway, the problem is with the ocean. Something is wrong and I need to find out that it is."

"I don't see why you have to figure it out. Ask Percy too. He's the hero of Olympus, invincible, your bother who has been here for five years and"

"And he has an I.Q equivalent to room temperature."

"That was a little below the belt don't you think? He probably just acts stupid to get on your nerves."

"Maybe you're right but…"

"But nothing'. Go talk to your bother. This ain't Apollo 13. You can't just call up Huston and expect answers."

"Weird how that all ft together like that."

"You're right. I kinda makes me wish I had planed it." And we walked away from each other.

The rest of the day was normal, except for the people whispering and pointing at me as I walked by. It was like they thought I couldn't see them. I skipped the camp fire that night and went straight off to bed. And the dreams found me again.

I was on an island of some sort. It looked like Hawaii, but it was too deserted. I walked forward a little, through the brush. I came upon a girl with her back turned to me. She was talking to those freaky dog/sea lion/ human hybrids from my other dream. Then it occurred to me that this was the same girl, too. I hid behind and overgrown bush so she wouldn't see me eavesdropping on her.

"It had been three days now. Just wait. Soon they will embark on a quest. They will fail, and a civil war will start. This time will do things right. We will over throw those over-confident gods the right way." As if sensing something, she turned her head to look over her shoulder. Her eyes glowed red and focused on. I felt as if every ounce of fear that I had rushed to my cerebellum. I woke up steaming.

Percy was staining over me, looking as concerned as ever. I silently apologized for making fun of him earlier today (or maybe it was yesterday, I was unaware of the time). "Marisa, are you alright?" I nodded, "I'm fine"

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No" He didn't seem to like that answer but it didn't matter. He pulled my blanket over me and gave me a hug. I really was grateful for my brother. "Thanks" I told him as he pulled away.

"No problem, just try to get some sleep, okay."

I nodded and rolled over, even though i knew I probably wouldn't be able to get back to sleep.

**sorry for the long time to update. I really didn't even want to post this yet because I only got 2 reviews, but your lucky I post this to DA too and got 3+ nice reviews there. So here you go! chapter 8. oh and I forgot to ask in the last chapter, but I need a beta-reader. also I hope no one was offended by the mild swearing and threats. And sorry for going a little Jesus-happy in the middle part. **


	10. I befriend a dragon

YES! It was Friday! Tonight was capture the flag, and from what Percy told me, things got pretty exciting. Right now I was sitting at the Poseidon table eating breakfast as Percy told me about his quest Thalia and the Hunters.

"So I asked Bianca who the president was. She answered with ease, so I asked her who the last president was. She said FDR. So I asked 'Like FDR Drive' because that was all I really knew about FDR…" I cut him off.

"Wait, is that seriously all you know about him?"

"Well, yeah,"

"You don't know that he was the president that got us out of the Great Depression? Who passed many acts in the first few months of his Presidency which became know as the first hundred days and the New Deal?"

"Whoa! When did you become so smart?" I rolled my eyes.

"I like history. I have none of my own that I like to repeat so I learn about other people's. They say that those who don't know history are doomed to repeat it," Percy stared at me blankly.

"Stupid smart person."

"Your the one who is dating the brain child," I teased. The sound of a horn interrupted our conversation. Yay! Time for my favorite part of the day, archery. (sarcasm)

Do to our little disagreement yesterday, Jimmy is no longer my instructor. Now Melody helps me. Aside from Jimmy, I really did like the Apollo cabin. There was about 25 kids in it. Melody was 18 and the oldest. She was in the war last year. Melody was an African American girl who was built like a volley ball player. She, like Sophie, was a singer. The youngest was a little boy, David. He had shaggy blond hair and the biggest blue eyes you have ever seen. He could probably get out of trouble faster than you could say 'half-blood' with those eyes. Also in the Apollo cabin were the triplets. They got here after the war, like the week after or something. Their names? Tony, Oscar, and Emmy. Their mom must be a crazy one. When ever I had free time I would go to the Apollo cabin. There was just constant music and fun and so much other great stuff. The people there treated me like a sister (except for Jimmy).

It was after lunch now, free period before Ancient Greek class. Naturally, I spent it in the Apollo Cabin. Sophie was painting my nails pink to match my cast as we sang along to the The Beatles Here Comes the Sun. Well Sophie was singing, I was more like humming to my self. I was pretty sure that if I tried to sing I would manage to sing sharp and flat at the same time. I wasn't exactly in the mood to make yet a bigger fool out of myself, so I kept my mouth shut.

Sophie was just finishing up painting my nails when someone came up behind me and grabbed my bra strap fro murder my tee shirt and snapped it against my shoulder. The room fell silent as I turned to face Jimmy. I starred at him for a moment and blinked once and replied, "You where pants don't you?" The whole cabin erupted with a symphony of 'ohs' and 'she pound you!' and 'you want some ice for that burn' amongst many others. I was feeling very proud and Jimmy's face was redder than my hair.

The CD changed in the CD player.

_Greetings Loved ones_

_Lets Take a Journey_

_I know a place where the grass is really greener_

"Ugh!" Sophie groaned, "turn that off! Marisa can you skip to the next CD I think it's one of my Glee CD's,"

I stood up to change the music and as I walked by Jimmy he put his two index fingers in the shape of a cross and yelled, "The power of Christ compels you!" **(A/N: that what the **exorcist** says right?) **

"Oh nows who's deeding the Catholic Religion?"

I changed the CD and sat back down next to Sophie.

"So what is Glee?" I asked. The entire cabin gasped.

"You can't be friends with Sophie and not know what _Glee _is." Oscar told me.

"Oh shut up Oscar," Sophie started, "Glee is a TV show about a High School Glee club. Here I have the first season on my iPod." She pulled out her iPod touch. Her and that thing were attached at the hip.

After we finished the pilot episode the sound of a horn burst throughout the Apollo Cabin's open windows. Free period was over.

"So what did you think of _Glee_?" Sophie questioned

"It was…" I made a face like I was disgusted, "really good!" I said sincerely.

"Yay! Oh after you Greek and Latin class, if you want to finish watching some more episodes just come in and take my iPod. You can give back after dinner,"

I gasped theatrically, "You would go six hours without your baby?"

"I know. It will be difficult but you're my friend and I think that every one should be exposed to the magic of _Glee!"_

"You are so Weird." I told her as I rolled my eyes.

"Thank you," She said as she turned around and ran out the door to her next class.

I grabbed her iPod and made my way to my cabin.

_Skip ahead 6 hours_

After diner I followed Percy to the Capture the Flag Game. He had grabbed me a sword and some Armor that didn't quite fit as we walked to the forest. We were on the Athena team and as we were approaching the huddle to go over the plan, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to face Chiron, " Unfortunately you won't be playing tonight." he told me.

"Why- why not?"

"You're wrist is still broken."

"So?"

"So you could fall and hurt it worse."

"Okay, thats fair, I guess. But How much longer do I have to wear this?"

"We are going to check it tomorrow and make a final dissuasion."

"Who is _We?" _

_"Me, _you, and Jimmy. I know you don't like him, but he is the best healer in the Apollo cabin."

"'K, I guess I'll just go back to my cabin," I shrugged.

I trudged back to my cabin. I seriously considered going up to the Ares Cabin and painting it pink like my cast. I waled past the remaining cabins. I was about to go into my cabin, but changed my mind. Now was a great time to explore the camp with no one around.

The first place I wanted to go, Thalia's tree. I was curious and place seemed just down right peaceful. Except for the dragon grading it. I crept up to him. "Nice dragon. I'm just sit seeing, I won't hurt you." I told it, preying it understood. I guess it did, because I walked up to it and placed my hand on it's trunk. i could literally feel life and nature flowing throughout. I could feel it protecting the camp. The dragon came up to me, i was nervous for a moment I was scared, until He nuzzled his head under my arm. I scratched be hind his ears and he wagged his tail like a dog. Here I was at a camp for kids who were half god and petting a man eating dragon like a puppy. I smiled to my self when suddenly someone grabbed my by the shoulders. I jumped, screamed, and turned around in such a short amount of time, I ended up crashing into who ever it was and we both rolled down the hill.

When we came to as stop I was on top of Nico di Angelo. I was glad that it was so dark, because I was probably blushing up a storm. Wait! Blushing up a storm? I've been hanging out with Sophie too much.

"You just like tackling peep, don't you." He said as I got off of him.

"Oh shut up!"

"Is that some way to talk to someone who save'd your butt yesterday?"

"Well, it didn't matter I'm still not allowed to play in Capture the Flag,"

"How long are you in your cast?"

"I find out tomorrow,"

"So what if it's better by tomorrow?"

"No likely," I told Nico

"You could make it happen."

"How?" Instead of replying, Nico pointed back up the hill. i followed the direction of his finger and my eyes fell upon the Golden fleece.

"What if we get caught? Nico this is a bad idea," I told him.

"the whole Camp is in the forest, what could happen?"

"Um the dragon could eat us,"

"Peleus? i saw how he liked you, he won't get in our way."

"Why do you want to help me?" I swear he looked embarrassed, but he finally told me.

"I saw you tackle that Apollo guy. You're pretty fierce. You could should be training more. I heard you talking to Chiron yesterday. If something is wrong, we could use a fighter like you."

I nodded accepting the answer. As we got to the top of the hill Nico started talking again, "Go up to the fleece and slip your wrist under it. I'll distract Peleus,"

"Sounds like a plan,"

Nico walked up to Peleus, I didn't have time to see what he did. I walked over to the fleece. I lifted it up, but keeping it on the branch. I expected it to be light, but I was wrong. It was literally spun out of gold. I slipped my wrist under it. It was a wired feeling. I literally felt my bones reattaching and healing. After about three minutes the process felt complete. I removed my arm from under the fleece, grabbed Nico by the shirt collar and dragged him down the hill. "Thank you. Thanks a lot actually."

"Don't mention it,"

"People are wrong about you, y'know. You're really nice,"

"Well don't go telling people that. I have a rep to protect…Ew don't tell people I said that, either."

"It's a deal."

"We should head back now," I'm not so sure when that moment became un-comftorbal but it did. I tucked a peace of hair awkwardly behind my ear and nodded in agreement, and ran back to my cabin.

When I got there I found something sitting on my bed. It was a sword. It looked like Percy's sword, Riptide, only it was about 4 inched shorter. I picked it up and it felt perfectly balanced. I noticed there was a note attached to it. When I saw who it was from, I was in such a state of shock I had to sit down (on Percy's bed)

_Dear Marisa, _

_ I hope that you accept this sword as an apology gift. The sword is called 'Tsunami'. __a long high sea wave caused by an earthquake under the ocean.__ You can cause earthquakes, use your power well. _

_ Place the end of the grip on your ring finger, and the sword will change… _

I did as the letter said and the sword changed into a silver ring with a ruby in the middle, the shape of a heart. I read on,

…_The ring belonged to your mother. It is an Irish __Claddagh_ _ring. I am very sorry for what she put you though. I honestly did not know you were going to be born, and if you hadn't looked so much like your mother you would probably remain unclaimed. I know you will use the gift well, you will have too soon. Say 'hello' to Percy for me. _

_ Your Father_

_ Poseidon _

**I was going to write more but the next chapter is mainly filler so I figured I would save some semi-important information for the next chapter. But I'm on the fence about weather or not I am keeping Nico in character. Please help and give advice for that. Any other thoughts? Suggestions? Let me know! And if you are going to say something about my spelling and grammar, save it. I know it's pretty bad, but I'm working on it. My writing program just doesn't have grammar check and the spell check isn't that great either. **


	11. Percy compares himself to spiderman

"I don't get it why. Why did he send you a nice written out letter and all I've ever gotten was 'Brace yourself'?"

Moments after I finished reading the letter my father sent to me, Percy walked in. He was currently jealously pacing back and forth in front of me, as I stared dumfounded at the ring that somehow turned into a sword.

"Maybe he likes me more?" I heard myself suggest.

"Why would he he like someone like you more than the hero of Olympus?"

"Someone like me?"

"That's not what I meant…" He tried to back peddle. I wasn't believing him. I had enough doubt in my mind that this letter was a mistake or Chiron forged it to make me feel better. I really didn't need Percy ripping on me about being unwanted.

"Oh I'm sure. Percy, I've waited 13 years for one of my parents to remember my existence on this planet. And now it has happened, so you aren't going to take it way form me!" Percy threw his hands up in defense, "Look, Marisa, I'm sorry thats not what I meant I swear."

"I'm sure," I spat at him. I crossed my arms and turned away from him. Percy tried to place his hand on my shoulder but I slapped it away.

"Okay, if you're going to give me the silent treatment can you at least get off of my bed?" I blushed realizing that I was still sitting on Percy bed.

I climbed off of it and made my way up the blue ladder to my bed. I took Sr. Carol's Bible out from under my pillow where I had been secretly hiding it. I slipped the note from my father on the page the story of Moses started and I slipped the book back under my pillow before Percy saw it. I went to bed without bothering to change into my PJs.

Dreams found me again.

I was on the same island, this time upfront of the girl. She walked around the perimeter of the island with a knife strapped to her arm and a sword hanging at her side. I finally got a good look at the island. It looked abandoned and as if its the only place fore miles. The Water was clear blue and wiled exotic plants grew from every inch of ground. If it wasn't for the odd monster things rooming the island, it would be a very beautiful place. The girl turned away from the ocean where she watched a dolphin breach, to me.

"You can't wait much longer can you?" She asked. I had no idea who she was talking to. She was alone and I was pretty sure she couldn't see me. And if she could, and she was talking to me, what couldn't I wait for?

Her eyes began glowing red again. And I made the mistake of looking in them. They seemed to transport me back to Kanas.

I saw my orphanage, my home, in flames. The church's flawless stained glass windows shattered by bricks. Children running everywhere. All the people I cared about running around in pure terror. the seen was chaos. "NO!" I screamed, "STOP! WHAY IS THIS HAPPENING?"

I woke up screaming bloody murder. Percy was shaking me awake. He had a concerned look in his eye.

"Come here," Percy told me. I nodded and jumped off the bed, but stumbled a little and Percy caught me.

"Bad dream?" He asked. I nodded. "Do you remember it?"

"No," I lied. Percy looked concerned, and it was hard to tell we had been fighting just a few hours ago. I started cry for who knows what reason. I rested my head on Percy shoulder and started sobbing. I had been through so much these last few days and if felt good to cry.

After a few minutes, I had stopped crying and I pulled away from Percy. "Thank you," I said in such a small, timid voice that it might as well have been thanking him telepathically.

Our cabbing was dark. There was no moon tonight and the stars seemed to have retired form their job of granting wishes. I climbed back into my bed as Percy picked my cover up off the floor. I hadn't even realized that I had kicked them off. He spread them over me. "Thank you," I said again, "and I'm sorry," In the milled darkness of our cabin, I could make out him nodding, but I couldn't see his face.

"Just, try to get some sleep," he told me.

But I knew that no matter how hard I wouldn't be able to fall back asleep

Boy, was I right. I was awake, tossing and turning all night. When the morning alarm went off I had to use all and any energy I had to get out of bed. Percy was still snoring when I managed to get up, so I kicked his mattress and he woke up.

After we finished getting ready we made our way to breakfast. I nearly fell asleep on the table about seven times before I asked Percy, "When did I wake up last night?"

"I would say… 11:30 maybe 12:00," I groaned and rubbed my eyes realizing I was running on about two hours of sleep. "What you need is a Coke," I was so tiered that I could barley process his words.

"Ah wha-?" I slurred. Percy leaned across the table and spoke to my magic cup, "Coke," My glass filled with a bubbly brown liquid, which I was reluctant to try. I took a sip. The drink was fizzy on my tong, but the frothy liquid was very good. I could feel the sugar calming my hyperactive brain. Weird how that works…

"Ohhh! chocolate Chip pancakes!" Percy exclaimed as a pretty nymph came around with a woven basket that gave off a sweet aroma. Percy grabbed about 5 and cut into them violently. through a mouth full of pancake Percy told me, "You're going to want about twelve of those if you have any chance of staying awake today."

Instead of taking twelve, I took six. Together Percy and I went to the fire. Percy threw in two half-eaten pancakes and of spoke "Poseidon." I did the same with one pancake and smelt the sweet aroma wafting from the flames.

Percy babbled on about the Battle of the Labyrinth but I was focused on Nico. Yesterday, during lunch, Percy told me about his sister. When we were at Thalia's Pine last night I had purposely not brought it up. I felt so bad for him, loosing his only form of protection, his security blanket. Twice. Once to the Hunter's of Artemis and another time to Death. I finished my breakfast in silence.

After breakfast I followed Jimmy to the the Big House. They were going to check the injury to my arm. Too bad there wasn't much to check.

Jimmy removed the cast. He asked me to wiggle my finger. I did. He told me to roll my wrist in circles. I did. He put pressure on different points of my wrist and asked me if it hurt. None of them did.

"I don't believe it. Her wrist is completely healed!" Jimmy exclaimed to Chiron.

"I guess the guys in the Ares Cabin just aren't as tough as they think they are?" I suggested.

"Or am just an awesome healer?" Jimmy said.

"Nope, its defiantly not that one." I told him smugly.

"That's enough you two. Marisa you are free to resume you train, I suppose. Your father sent you a sword I believe." Chiron told me.

"He sure did. I'll just go train, I guess."

Training was fun. I wasn't as good a sword fighting as Percy but I was pretty good. I could canoe no problem and Percy taught me how to swim. I wasn't the fastest so that made the climbing wall and foot racing a bit difficult, but I'll live. What I was really go at was wrestling. I even managed to pin an Ares guy.

_Flash back_

I walked into wrestling. After some demonstrations, I was asked to fight Mike in Ares Cabin. "Hey Dorothy," He mocked as I stepped onto the mat, " I thought I broke your wrist?"

"You thought wrong. It was never broken." I told him

"Well, maybe I'll just have to break it again."

"You have to break it a first time to break it again."

"Oh yeah." He scratched his black fuzzy buzz cut. As Sophie would say: nothing' but air beneath the hair.

For a good part of the fight we were ties, which was wired because A) I had the upper body strength as Ms. PacMan, B) he was at least three years older and much bigger and C) He was a son of the war god. But he did finally pin me.

"1…2…" He counted, so I did the one thing I could. I kicked him where the sun don't shine. He rolled off of me in pain and I managed to get on top of him.

"…3!" I finished

_End Flash Back_

It was Wednesday now. I had been at camp for over a week now. In one week I went from an Orphan, Catholic girl from Kansas, to a Demi-god daughter of Poseidon. Right now, I was in my cabin with Sophie. She trig to straighten my hair. When she finished I looked in the mirror, "I look like the little mermaid," I told her. She laughed.

I climbed the ladder to my bed and she somehow managed to jump up and pull herself onto my bed. Sophie pulled her iPod out of her shots pocket. "Ready to watch glee?" She asked enthusiastically. I nodded yes. She started playing episode ten _Wheels_ when I heard the door open. I put Sophie's iPod on pause as Percy walked in with Grover.

"Thats a nice neckless. Are you going to give that to Annabeth?" Grover asked. I clamped my hand over Sophie's mouth because they hadn't noticed us and I wanted to listen. Sophie started struggling under my hand. I mouthed 'Be quiet' to her. She made a motion of zipping her lips, locking it, and throwing away the key, like she was in kindergarden. I removed my hand from her mouth as we started listening.

"Yeah, at the fireworks. I think I'm going to tell her I love her for the first time then,"

"AWWW!" Sophie cooed as I sloped the palm of my hand to my forehead. Percy and Grover jumped.

"When did you two get in here?" Perch asked.

"We've been in here the whole time," I confessed.

"I can't believe you haven't told her yet. You two have been going out for almost a year." Sophie said.

"I know, I just wanted to make sure that Annabeth felt the same way. I didn't want to say it too early. I didn't want my relationship with Annabeth to end up like Spiderman 3."

"I thought the whole point of Spiderman 3 was that MJ and Peter could be together?" Sophie questioned

"No, thats 2. Spiderman three was about how everything sucks and it falls to shit. So I just didn't want me and Annabeth to end up like Spiderman 3, I hated that movie. It's not easy to tell a girl you love her."

I flipped around so my top half was hanging upside-down off the bed. "She never going to make this easy for you _sea weed brain_ get use to it." I mocked him.

" I don't know why I even told you about that. But you guys half to promise that you won't tell Annabeth…"

"Tell Annabeth what," At the front door of our cabin stood Annabeth and in our cabin stood a very red Percy.

"Uhh…. nothing!" Percy stammered.

"What isn't he telling me?" Annabeth asked Sophie and me.

"We are bound to secrecy," I told her.

"An unbreakable vow," Sophie added more dramatic than necessary.

"This isn't Harry Potter, come on just tell me!" Annabeth pleaded

"You'll find out the 4th of July," Sophie said as she skipped out of the cabin. Annabeth looked at me, but I just smiled and pulled myself up right.

**Sorry its been so long guys. I had camp the last 2 weeks and have had no time to write. Stuff actually starts to happen in the next chapter! I'm excited! REviews welcome!**


	12. Chapter 12 The Quest

The rest of the week was normal. Well as normal as it could get at a camp for kids who were part Greek god… Percy had finished all of his stories by Friday. It was Sunday now, I had been at camp for two weeks and people were actually starting to treat me like a person. To my surprise I could swim like a fish. I never learned to swim because there were no water ways around where I was from, so unless I wanted to learn to swim in a swage pipe or bathtub, learning to swim really wasn't an option.

At this moment, I was about to enter the Apollo Cabin for free period. I had been spending most of my free time here because of a few reasons: 1) Percy was usually in our cabin with Annabeth, 2) He has band Carrie Underwood from our cabin, 3) Percy said that if I quote Shakespeare one more time he will rip my head of with his bear hands (upon hearing this I told him he had anger management issues. And well I thank my lucky stars that I have semi-fast reflexes)

As I walked into the Apollo cabin you could feel some tension in the air. Melody was pacing around the room. "What's going on?" I questioned.

"Melody's letter form Juilliardis suppose to come today." Sophie told me. I remembered Melody mentioning something to me about Juilliard last week. It was her dream school. In case you don't know Juilliard is a preforming arts school in New York. It is one of the most famous and prestigious preforming arts schools in the world.

After about a half hour of sitting in silence I whispered to Sophie, "Can we go do something else. Like swimming or something?" _Nice nouns, Maris_a I thought to myself.

"No," She whisper back, "I don't want to miss this." She told me.

"How do we know its going to come now?"

"We don't."

Awesome! "Well I'm going swimming." I stood up to leave and I was about t open the front door, but Chiron beat me to it. "Hello Marisa, Melody, this is for you," He extended his arm into the room and handed Melody a thick white envelope. Melody looked like she was going to pass out. She stared dumfounded at the envelope in her hands.

After Chiron left Melody announced, "I can't do it!" forcing the envelope into Oscar's hands. "You open it." She told him.

"I don't wanna open it! Sophie you do it."

"No!"

"I'll open it!" I finally told them. I took the envelope from Sophie and tore it open. _Your Application to Juilliard had been accepted._ I bit the insides of my mouth to keep from smiling. "Melody," I said in my best fake sad voice. She looked like she was about to lose it, "YOU GOT IN!" Melody let out a high pitched squealed and her cabin all ran to hug her. I wasn't sure if I was suppose to join them or not so I just sat on a random bed.

"You get over here, missy!" Melody told me as she extend her arm for me to join the group hug. "You can be our surrogate sister," She told me.

"Aw," Jimmy complained. Melody slapped him in the back side of the head for that one.

At the camp fire everyone was having a good time. I was sitting with Sophie making s'mores as the Stoll brothers told a ghost story. Everything was just peaceful and happy. Melody stepped forward and stood in front of everybody. She pressed play on her iPod and the karaoke version of her celebration song started.

_Grew up in a town that is famous as the place of movie scenes_ _Noise was always loud, there are sirens all around and the streets are mean_ _If I can make it here, I can make it anywhere, that's what they say_ _Seeing my face in lights or my name on marquees found down on Broadway_

For once in my life everything just felt perfect…

~*~*~*~*~*~'

….except for the nightmares. i could really do without those.

This one was not as scary as the one last week.

I was swimming clear blue water. The waves kept going over my head. This time I was facing the island. It was magnificent. Green and lush and no sign of big business or cities or pollution. I swam a little closer, so I was standing in the shallows, holding onto a jeddie to keep from being washed away by the current. There the girl was again. She was talking to a monster. I had an amazing revolution realizing that these monsters were the Telkhines.

"How much longer do we have to wait?" a younger one asked in a winy tone.

"Be patient! The last time it took over six months." The girl told the telkine

"I thought your kind wasn't suppose to be patient."

"I thought your kind was suppose to know their place!" She yelled at him as she raised her sworded over his head. He flinched and ran into the brush.

The girl ran her sword through the wet sand and surf and gave an evil laugh that sounded like it came straight from a Disney villain.

The next morning was normal. But at lunch Chiron announced that all the Senior Councilors were to meat in the arena for a meeting. Percy looked nervous. I guess that this was the first meeting in the summer.

After lunch I followed Percy into the arena for the meeting. He took his seat and I pulled a chair up to sit next to him around the ping-pong table. He jumped when he saw me. "When did you get here?" he questioned me

"I've been here the whole time."

Everyone was buzzing around the room, chattering nervously. Chiron Stopped his front hove on the floor of the arena. Thankfully I was sitting at a far enough distance that his horse end didn't trigger my allergies.

"I fear history may be repeating its self," Chiron started.

"Why?" Travis questioned.

"There is a problem in the ocean," Chiron informed the group.

"Is this about the oil spill?" Melody asked

"No something even worse. Far worse… Something important has been stolen. And unfortunately, Mr. di Angelo has been blamed." Everyone turned to Nico, who went wide-eyed.

"What was stolen?" I asked

"Well, Marisa, I would think that you have figured it out by now. It was you, after all, who realized that something was wrong." I had honestly no idea what this crazy old man was talking about.

"Will you just tell us!" Bethany from the Aphrodite cabin asked.

"Poseidon's trident has been stoled." My eyes when wide.

"_What?"_ Me and Percy yelled at the same time.

"Thats, like, bad right?" Bethany asked

"You're a complete a idiot." Clarisse told Bethany, who was sitting beside her.

"Why are you so mean to me? You use to be best friends with my sister!"

"Silena was a lot different then you are." She tried to hide the pain in her eyes when she talked about her late friend. I had the feeling that Clarisse really wanted to knock Bethany's perfect teeth out.

"Yeah, 'cause I wasn't a spy!" Clarisse went blood red. She raised her fist over Bethany's head, "Not the face!" Bethany pleaded.

"Clarisse! Stop!" Annabeth yelled. Clarisse reluctantly lowered her fish. She huffed away from her original seat and sat on the other side of the table.

"Back to topic," Nico started, "what the hell?"

"Poseidon's trident has been stolen and fingers are being pointed at you, Nico," Chiron went over.

"How could I have I stolen the trident? Its under the water, at the bottom of the ocean."

"Poseidon was visiting Olympus when it was stolen, last month." Chiron told Nico.

"But what about Thalia? I'm not saying that she took it, but why isn't she being blamed?"

"Alas, Thalia was Poseidon's first guess, but Artemis has testified for Thalia saying that she was with Thalia when the trident was taken. Poseidon is giving you ten days to get it back to Olympus. Will you lead the quest?"

"Um… I guess." Nico didn't seem to know what he was feeling.

"Well then, I believe that it is time for you to visit our oracle."

We waited for Nico to come back for about a half hour. It was a long half hour. During that time Chiron went over why the trident was so important. "The trident is one of the most deadly weapons in the world. Second only to the master bolt. It keeps sea monsters at bay, no pun intended. It also controls the tides…"

"Wait," I interrupted, "I thought the gravitational pull of the moon controlled the tides?"

"Let me guess,you also thought that the sun was a giant star burning thousands of miles away?" Travis said,

"Well- I… I've only been here for three weeks, I haven't completely wrapped my mind around everything yet." I said blushing.

"Anyway back to topic, it is extremely important that the trident is returned."

Nico returned looking paler than before. "I got the prophecy. I will lead the quest to find the trident."

"What is the prophecy? The wording is critical."

_Death, Sea, War _

_Will travel West to the shore_

_of an old island prison_

_where beautiful gardens have risen_

_and retrieve the sea god's symbol of power_

_a maiden half bloods final hour _

"Well, death. Thats me," Nico said, " Sea, I guess, Percy? Will you come with me? AS for war… I have no idea."

"Sure, man."

"Okay, I've been having dreams…" Nico started before I interrupted him.

"What does that have to do with anythings There just dreams."

"Dreams are never just dreams for demigods," Annabeth told me, "the are always some form of oman"

"Was anybody going to tell me this? I've been having dreams sense I got here!"

Everyone looked around nervously. "What were your dreams?" Melody asked me. I told them all about the girl and the Telkhines and that strange island. AS i went over the story, something clicked inside my brain.

"Percy can't go on the quest!" I told them when I finished the story. "I have to go! Listen to the story and the prophecy. The girl who took the trident is hiding it on Ogygia. She is working with the Telkhines. During my dreams they would always say that they would take back what was theirs. The forged my fathers trident. They also said that 'He would come to his fathers rescue and fail'. Calypso may have been set free from her island but the curse still stands, no man will ever find it twice. I am the only option."

"Marisa, you can't go. You could die!" Percy warned.

"Percy, if you go on this quest you _will _die."

"But…"

"No buts, Percy if you go on the quest, history will repeat its self. Look around, out of the original 12 cabins only, what, 4 original cabin leaders from 5 years ago? And on top of that there's only like 15 people left from the war. I can't let that happen again. If my one life is what its going to take to save 30 more, so be it."

"In a well organized mind, death is but the next greed adventure. **(Harry Potter quote!)**" Nico said.

"Don't encourage her, di Angelo." Percy threatened

"What happened t 'Sure,Man, I'll help you'?"

"That was before my sister wanted to go on a deadly queues."

"Why do you care so much?" I questioned. "You have never stopped people from going on quests before. In fact you have followed them. There have been worse prophecies."

"Yeah but-"

"No! If you go you're going to die, Nico will fail, and our father won't get his trident back! If Nico fails our father will kill him.

"Percy if yo lose me, you still have your mother and your step-father and Annabeth. I can't lose you. You're the only family I have left," My voice got softer, "the only family I have ever had. This isn't your quest and this isn't your decision. It's Nico's and if h wants to take me, he can take me. He wants to take you, he can take you. If he doesn't want to take either of us, which he probably does by now, we will contact Tyson and send him up from the forges. I know its killing you inside, but this time, Percy, you aren't going to be the hero."

I was feeling very prude of myself as I sat down in the now silent room. Nico broke that silence.

"Marisa, I'm taking you. I'm sorry Percy, but it;s the only option." Percy looked stemming mad.

"Okay and how do you two plan on getting there?" He asked.

"Nereus," I told him, "the old man of the Sea. We can capture him and get him to tell us where the island is is. We'll commander a ship and I can use that nautical sense thin I have to get navigate." i told Percy. He looked baffled but he had more questions…

"And how do you plan to get to San Fansico? You defiantly can't fly…"

"We'll go throughout the underworld, Nico spoke up, "go in throughout the Doors of Orpheus in Central Park and come out in LA. From there we can take a train." I was pretty impressed that we just improved a fool proof plan under pressure. I mentally patted my self (and Nico) on the back.

"Well," Chiron started, "Nico, you may also have one more person accompany you. Who would that be?"

"I'm not sure, sir," Nico told him. "Me and Marisa-"

"_Marisa and I" _Chiron corrected

"-Will talk it over."

The rest of them stayed there as Nico and I made out way bak to his cabin to discuss plans. "That plan we just came up with is pretty good, for making it up on the spot."I told him, trying break the awkwardness. I scanned his room. It was black, black floras, shades, bed sheets, even a black mini-fridge in the corner.

"Yeah I guess it was, but there is only one problem. To get into the Doors of Orpheus, you need music."

"Crap, I forgot about that." I said. Then I remembered someone with music… "Sophie!"

"We can't take Sophie we need a kid of war."

"No, she has an iPod. I could ask her if we could borrow it."

"Well, that makes more sense. So who else should we take?" I thought for a moment. We were up against about 150 Telkhines, with a fool proof plan, and we needed a child of war. So that left two cabins. Athena and Ares. WE didn't need an Athena kid because we already had a plan, what we needed was a fighter. But all the kids in the Ares cabin hate me for whatever reason. Honestly I had no idea why…

But there was one kid in the Ares cabbing that didn't want to run me through. Of course if we asked her to go Percy would probably throw me out of the cabin.

"What about," Nico started, "Clarisse from the Ares cabin?" Did death boy read minds?

"I was about to suggest the same person. She is the only one in that cabin that doesn't hate me, I think…"

"Why do they hate you?"

"I don't even know."

"Weird… Anyway we should get back there. Their probably waiting for us."

When we were 50 yards away from the arena, i had a sudden realization… "My brother is going o beat me!" I thought out loud. All Nico did was laugh. "Your concern is touching," I told him. "Percy _hates _Clarisse. He is going to think we chose her just to get on his nerves." I panicked.

"Just calm down," He told me. We walked back into the arena.

When we entered I glanced around the room. Percy looked mad (mostly at me) Annabeth looked nervous, so did Melody. Conner and Travis we poking fun at Katie and Clarisse looked bored out of her mind. That wouldn't last long…

"Ah have you two decided?" Chiron asked.

"Take it away, Nico," I told him. I started twisting my ring around my finger nervously.

"Yeah, if she wants to go, we are taking," I healed my breath, "Clarisse."

Clarisse looked stunned, "Me?"

"Yes…" Nico clarified

"_Why?"_ Percy demanded.

"Oh, shut up Jackson," Clarisse told him.

"So… are you going to go?" I asked

"I accept the quest." She said half proud half confused.

"Well then, you three will leave at dawn." Chiron told us, "now get back to your normal activities."

After a silent dinner I went up to Sophie to ask her.

"Hey Sophie, did your sister tell you about the quest?"

"Yeah," she said miserably.

"Look Sophie, I need a favor. We're going through the Doors of Orpheus, but we need music. Can we use you're iPod?"

Sophie looked really scared. I hoped she was more worried about my life then the life of her iPod. She took her 'baby' out of her pocket. She looked at it, the at me. She handed it to me, then took it back quickly. "Um, let me charge it for tonight. Come back and um… g-g-get it in the morning." She ran off.

I was in no mood to go to the camp fire, so I went back to my cabin. The reality of what I was about do seems to have finally sunken in. I sat in the corner of my cabin, on the floor. I pulled my knees close to my chest and tried to relax. I was at peach for a moment before Percy decided to end that.

"What are you thinking? Why didn't you let me take the quest? You do know that you could die don't you? And whats with you taking Clarisse? Did you do that just to make me mad?" He yelled at me. I took a shaky breath before answering.

"Please stop yelling at me. Percy, I didn't take the quest because I wanted to one-up you. We're not going with Clarisse to make you mad. I took the quest because I knew I had to. After hearing all of you're stories I had no desire to EVER go on a quest, but I took this quest any way because… because I knew what would happen if I didn't. You would die, Nico would fail, the trident wouldn't be returned. I can't let that happen," I was close to tears. " Percy, you know before last month I had never even left my town before? So much has hanged in such a short amount of time. And I really can't deal with you yelling at me." I lost control and started crying into my arms, which rested on my knees. Percy my just be bi-polar. He came over to me and wrapped his arms around me.

"It's okay," He told me

"I'm scared." I told him. At that moment I would have given anything to be back in Kansas, but clicking y heals together 3 imps wasn't getting me out of this one…

**Ah Wizard of Oz Pun :D But this story is getting so c****liché its making me nauseous. I know that this story line has been done before but I am determined to make this one different. I have had this idea sense March, but I never wrote it. I am not trying to rip anyone off. **


	13. I was too lazy to think of a witty name

Before I fell asleep I went to the beach. I had a favor to ask my father. The moonlight made the white sand glisten. The waves were calm. Around the surf and foam there was a small line of shells, seaweed, and driftwood. I didn't have much time to admire it because it was after curfew and I had no immediate plans to be eaten. I kneeled in the sand, unsure on how to proceed.

"Um… Father? If you can here me now, please listen. I am going on a quest to retrieve your trident. But my friends and I cannot do that with out a boat. You have done so much for me already but now, I beg your help one more time. We will be needing it in San Francisco. Please… So… uh, Amen? I'm not sure how to end a prayer so I'm just going to stop talking. Who am I kidding anyway? You probably can't even hear me." I stood to walk off, though I wanted to stay there forever, gazing at the starry night. Before I could turn to leave, a small wave of mostly foam surrounded my ankles. Maybe he did here me…

Dreams found me again. i was standing behind the thief in the total darkness of night. She sat on a thrown of palm leaves, dried grasses, and silvery flowers. She laughed maniacally as she stared at something in her hand. It gave off a beautiful aquamarine light that illuminated darkness. Only when she stood up did I recognize what it was. My fathers trident, I was right. "Can't you feel it?" She asked. I almost wanted to answer, but I noticed it wasn't me she was talking to. A figure stepped out of the shadows. He wasn't a monster, he was a regular boy. He was about 19, short, with a mop of blond-brown hair. I had a weird feeling that I knew him well, as if we were best friends in a past life… I couldn't figure it out.

"I asked you a question!" She spat at him.

"Yes, I can feel it. Feel what?"

"Idiot. Feel the hopelessness of the _heros _quest," She said heros like it was a dirty weird, "the lack of power of on of the most major gods. _We _will do things right this time." She told him.

"I doubt it." He mumbled. She heard. Once again, her eyes glowed red. The light changed from a blue green to a purplish. I felt my chest swell with fear and the boy crumbled to the ground.

"I could have let you die, but I didn't. You are going to do what I say or else…" She raised the trident so it was under his neck like sword. I got a better look at his face. It seemed so familiar but I couldn't figure it out. His face remained stern but his eyes shone with fear as the girl lower my fathers weapon. "Do we have an understanding?" She asked. The boy nodded.

Thats when I woke up. I knew a few things for sure. One: That girl did have the trident. 2: She will stop at nothing to "do things right" and 3: Who ever that boy was, he didn't want to be there and we were going to bring him back.

After getting dressed, i made my way to the Apollo Cabin. Sophie was sitting outside, looking as if she had been there all night. I walked up to her. She handed me her iPod. Then she gave me hug, and I hugged her back. "Be careful," She told me. I nodded. I didn't know that I had started crying but when we pulled apart I found myself wiping a lone tear from my didn't say anything she just went back into her cabin.

After that, I ran to the top of half blood hill. It was barley day break. Nico was there waiting, looking tiered. Clarisse was not there; however.

"I-i-i-i-s Clarisse w-w-ith you?" Nico asked attempting to talk through a yawn.

"No, but I'll go find her." I turned around and walked back down the hill.

I was about to knock on the Ares cabin door, when I head people talking behind the cabin. I recognized the voices. One was Chris's and the others was Clarisse's.

"This was all my fault." Chris told her. I peeked around the corner from within a bush, to avoid being seen.

"No it wasn't!" She told him firmly.

"Yes ti was, I should have never made you…"

Clarisse huffed, "You didn't make me do anything. And this," She pointed to her face, "was not your fault."

"Okay," he said as if he finally accepted that whatever it was, it wasn't his fault. "Be careful." He warned

"I will be."

"Make sure you come back. If you didn…" He didn't finish because Clarisse cut him off with a kiss. I then realized that Clarisse was the girl that had called him in the airport when I first met him. And Chris was who Clarisse was with when the rest of her cabin beet the salt water out of me. I am really bad at putting two and two together.

"I have to leave now," she told him like a mother saying goodbye to her 4 year-old son as she leaves him at daycare. I quickly scampered out of the bush, so I wasn't seen and made my way to the hill.

We all gathered at the top of hill, thats when I saw what happened to Clarisse. She had a nasty purple and pule bruise on her left cheek. it stretched from her eye down to her mouth.

"What happened to your face?" Nico questioned, but she acted as if she didn't hear him. We piled into the strawberry truck, and sat in silence on our way into the city. When we had finally made it to central park it was about 7:30 people were up and movie already. We made our way to a pile of rocks. "Impressive," Clarisse said sarcastically. Nico ignored her.

"Do you have the iPod?" Nico asked. I nodded and took out Sophie's iPod. I put the volume up all the way and pressed 'Shuffle'.

_I hopped off the plain at LAX _

_With a dream in my cardigan_

"Okay, we are not getting anywhere fast with that." Nico told me. I took the hint and switched to the next song. I recognized it at once. It was HighWay to Hell only the Glee version. Nico and Clarisse looked pretty pleaded until John Groff started singing the ACDC classic. "Ew, what is this?" Clarisse asked.

"The Glee version." I said a bit hurt. I really did like the show and John Groff. Her criticism of the song didn't seem to effect the Doors. Soon the rocks began to open. As we entered the opening I turned the iPod off. I took a deep breath as i walked into darkness. The doors closed behind us. there was no turning back now. I said one last prayer to my father before descending into the dark realm of my uncle.

**And the Plot thickens. I didn't proof read this very well so I hope there isn't anything major. I really like this chapter. Sorry it's short though. This might be the last chapter for a while. next week I am going to Disney until the 31st then I have to get everything ready for school (starting the 7th) I'll be a freshman at a new high school so wish me luck. But I do want to get a ThaliaXLuke fix that I'm working on uploaded before I leave so watch for that!**


	14. Nico has Beiber Fever?

The Underworld was pretty peaceful. It wasn't dark and it wasn't hot. All in all it was a nice, calm place. You know if you ignore the giant three headed dog and the scream of torture from the Field of Punishment.

We made our way out into the open. Nico took a giant red rubber ball out of his backpack and threw it to the dog. We walked past him and came to the River of Styx. After taking the long way around it we came to the entrance of the Field of Punishment. The screams of pain and torture made me go pale and nauseous.

We trekked through the torture chamber that awaited the evil after death. I was quite literally in Hell. I looked around hoping not to see anyone I knew. We walked through the Fields of Punishment and out the other end. At the other end I still felt sick. Nico turned to look back at Clarisse and me. " Are you okay, Marisa? You look like you've seen a ghosts."

"I'm going to pretend you never said that." I told him. As if silently thanking me, he moved on.

"We have to go to my dads palace. It's shorter if we go through instead around. And I have some weapons in my room." I got nervous when Nico told us this as we walked up the dark path to Hades, because when Nico took Percy somewhere in the underworld before going to where they were suppose to, Percy almost ended up dead. Twice.

But being the brilliant person that I am, I followed him. Hades Palace soon came into view. It looked like an old haunted house from some cheesy '80's movie but built out of human bones. It did not help the nauseous feeling I had.

"I can't believe it. We are going from the scariest place in the world to the scariest place in the world." I commented. Nico just laughed at me.

Nico pushed open the doors to Hades' palace. The doors looked like they were constructed from human rib cages. I was, once again, completely freaked out. I really could not imagine how eerie this place would be for me. I had felt close to death since I heard Nico's prophecy, and now, being in the Underworld, it was as if I was being given and orientation tour.

The trio of use walked down a long, dark hallway, made a left, and the opened the third door on the left wall. Nico's room looked a lot like his cabin at camp. The only differences were that there was only one single bed in room instead of six bunk beds, and there were no windows. I hadn't had much time to take in my surroundings when I heard Clarisse fall into a fit of hysterical laughter. It seemed like an inappropriate time to laugh until I realized what she was laughing at…

There was a large poster of Justin Beiber hanging on Nico's wall. I started laughing along with Clarisse and Nico Turned scarlet. "Persephone!" He yelled as he tore the poster of his wall and crumpled it up into a tiny ball. "I am going to throw this into Tartarus. Marisa, if my dad comes in hide under the bed. I don't want him holding you hostage; we can't afford any delays.

" You're concern is touching." I told him as he left.

I sat down on his bed and cradled my head in my hands.

"Scared?" Clarisse asked

I considered lying to seem braver and stronger, but it was pretty hard to hide. "Yeah," I admitted, "shouldn't you be, too?"

"You can't go into battle looking afraid no matter how scared you may be. If I am I would never admit it."

"Well, thank you for clearing that up." I said sarcastically. An uncomfortable silence fell upon the room. Thankfully a minute later Nico came back, free of the poster.

"That just made my day." Clarisse told Nico.

"I hate that little kid. Puberty is going to hit him like a train." Nico told her,

"Then hopefully a train will hit him like a train!" that's a Daughter of Ares for you…

Nico opened his mouth to say something when Lady Gaga music started playing:

_iDon't call my name _

_Don't call my name _

_Alejandro_

_Alejandro /i_

"Is that my phone?" Clarisse asked absolutely horrified.

She started shuffling through her backpack and Nico asked, "Why do you have Lady Gaga set as you're ring tone?"

"The Stoll Brothers took my phone a few weeks ago and screwed up all the settings." She finally managed to dig out the source of all things pop music. "It's Chris?" It came out sounding like a question.

A few seconds after she answered she yelled "TRAVIS! CONNOR! I SWEAR IF YOU CALL THIS NUMBER AGAIN I WILL _PERSONALY_ PUT YOU TWO THROUGH PAPER SHREADERS!" Nico and I looked at each other nervously.

"That was so terrifying I could honestly feel the Stoll Brothers life forces fading." Nico said in all honesty. She merely shrugged.

"Aren't demigods not supposed to have phones?" I asked her.

"This coming from miss 'I didn't know demigod dreams meant something'." She snapped at me.

Well I feel sheepish….

Nico was packing up some black knives and javelin tips into his bag and Clarisse was turning off her phone. After a few minutes in Nico's room he lead us out.

We walked down the hall and passed some lovely pictured of people dying. I saw a weird one involving a giraffe. "What is this one?" I asked Nico.

"Oh. A giraffe falling on you."

"How would a giraffe fall on you?"

"The giraffe was attempting to skydive. But he couldn't figure out how to pull the parachute, because he is friggin' giraffe."

"Why did I agree to go on a quest with two 13-year-olds?" Clarisse asked herself.

I just laughed at the two of them.

We left Hades Palace and made our way into Elysium. "This is the last place we have to go before we leave into LA" Nico told us.

"Wow that was really fast." Clarisse commented.

"Is it one of those 'it-feels-like-it's-only-been-hours-but-it's- really-been-days' places?" I asked. It seemed almost impossible to have crossed all of America in only about five hours.

"No, thank the gods." Nico told us. Clarisse and I exchanged confused looks.

"So we have just traveled across all of America in five hours?" Clarisse questioned.

"Well, we still have to go through Elysium, which could take us about an hour, then go across on Chars ferry, which will take about another half hour. But yeah, we will have crossed America on foot in less than a day."

"Huh, the underworld is pretty cool if you're not dead." I told him.

We kept walking until we reached the golden gates of Elysium. "We are only going to pass through the Ancient Grease part of Elysium, so we shouldn't run into anyone we know personally. We may run into Hercules, Odysseus, and Achilles. People like them." Nico told us as we started walking towards a bunch off old Greek houses. They resembled the Zeus and Hera cabins back at camp. Thinking about camp made me upset about leaving, possibly forever.

We kept walking, until we came across a soul. Nico didn't raise his sword to sew the soul away. Instead he walked up to it. "Hello Homer." Nico said. I realized then, that this was the author of the Odyssey and Iliad that Nico was just walking up to and talking to.

"Ah 'ello Nico. What brings you here?" Homer asked Nico. Homer was acting like Nico's uncle or grandfather. But with the family trees in ancient Grease I wouldn't be too surprised.

"You know him?" I asked the both of them.

"Yes" they replied at the same time. They kept talking. Clarisse and I looked at each other. "He is talking to thousand year old dead people? Now?"

"This is a step down form the imaginary friends that I always assumed he had." Clarisse said.

"Um… Homer, Nico? I hate to break up the reunion, but we are on a time sensitive mission right now. And I'm getting hungry. " I told them.

"Sorry Marisa. Hey, Percy told me you like history. Got any questions for Homer." Homer looked a little to the left of me. I thought it was weird, until I remembered he was blind. Then I felt bad…

I thought for a few seconds on a question when one came to mind. "Did you really write both the Odyssey and the Iliad?"

"Of coarse! Have people been saying other wise?"

"Well, they have been assuming. I mean the writing styles are very different."

"So a writer cannot change their style ever epic poem or so?"

"It just seemed… odd…" I told him.

"Yeah, it would be like Stephen Meyer writing something good." Clarisse explained.

"I don't know who you are talking about, but don't let anyone tell you any different. I did write both."

"Well, this has been present," Clarisse, said, laying on the sarcasm, "but we have to go."

"Hey! You can't just lead my quest!" Nico yelled at her.

"I will if you stop to talk to every soul that passes!" She yelled back.

"Guys stop!" I stood between the two. "We can't keep fighting. We have a lot of ground to cover and a lot to do in only ten days! We won't make that dead line if you two are arguing."

They glared at each other, then tat me, and then back to each other, then back to me. They stopped arguing, but they still seemed pretty mad. I kept my mouth shut until we reached Charon's ferry. In front of us stood a man in an Italian suet.

"Hey Caron. LA please." Nico climbed abhorred the empty boat.

"Mr. di Angelo, just because you are Hades son does not mean that you ride for free."

"Ah right… sorry." He pulled the money of the gods out of his pocket and added it to Caron.

"Who are they?" Caron asked pointing a large finger at Clarisse and me.

"Clarisse la Rue, Daughter of Ares." Clarisse said sternly.

I thought for a moment. Would he let the daughter of Poseidon across? I didn't take the chance.

"Sophie Baremen, Daughter of Apollo."

"Climb aboard."

**I really don't like this chapter at all! Sorry for the long wait and short chapter! Sorry Beiber and Twilight fans! We started reading the Odyssey in school, which gave me the idea for the Homer part. Marissa and Nico both quoted people in this. If you get both I will read one of you're stories and review it. If you get 1 you get a cookie. If you can't get either then A for effort! Review please! I want to know how I'm doing keeping people in character. Clarisse and Nico (to me) are the 2 most confusing characters to write, but they are my only favorite characters that didn't die (except Thalia but I couldn't work her into the story.) **


	15. Chapter 15I hate trains

Caron's Ferry was hard to explain. There was a lot of room for passengers going the other way, but going back was like coming back from the dead. I had a pit feeling in my stomach like after you throw up. I looked to Clarisse who was showing no emotion as we crossed back over the other side of the River Styx. Nico looked as if all of this was totally normal; like he was on his school bus back home. Why am I always the only one that seems frightened?

Charon let us off at the end of the ride and we climbed into what looked like the lobby of a record studio. We walked through all of the ghost that were waiting to get into their after life. We walked passed one little girl spirit. She was sitting on a couch sobbing, asking for her mommy. She had no hair on her head and she was in a hospital gown. I watched as Nico dug a drachma and handed it to the little girl. She looked up at him and gave a week smile. "Thank you." She said in a small voice.

We walked out into the blinding sunlight of early summer LA. It took a while for my eyes to adjust to the sun after being in the underworld for so long. We walked a few locks until we came to a McDonalds place. We walked in and sat down in a booth.

When Clarisse went to get food I looked at Nico, who was sitting across from me. "Nico, what you did back there, for that little girl, that was really—" he cut me off.

"-Out of character, stupid, time wasting?" he suggested

"I was gonna go with nice. But okay…"

"Sorry. My dad hates it when I did that. He says it adds to the over crowding problem… or something."

"Do you do that a lot?"

"Only for the kids. We started accepting cash and credit cards and everything else. But little kids like her, well, they usually have nothing."

"What's going to happen to her?"

"Little kids go straight to Elysium."

I didn't know what to say next, but I didn't have say anything. Clarisse came back with the food. She dished out the 'food'. After eating a heart attack on a bun, we walked out of, what ever you want to call McDonald's.

After eating we made our way to the train station. We bought three one-way tickets to San Francisco and waited in outside on the platform for the train to come.

Clarisse touched the bruise on her eye. I couldn't help but wonder where she got it, but I guess the daughter of Ares got bruises all the time…

We waited in the heat for the train for twenty minutes before it came. We boarded the train and got a small area with 4 seats and table in the middle. I got the window seat and Clarisse sat next to me; Nico sat across from us. We didn't dare to put our stuff into the over-head compartment incase we had to jump and/or fight a monster.

I'll admit that me nerves were a bit jumpy. It wasn't that I was afraid of the train ride; I was just afraid. There weren't many other people on the train; no one has traveled long distances by train on the west coast since cars we invented. And we didn't have a satyr or something that could smell monsters. But we were three powerful demi-gods and I'm sure monsters could smell us. I was hopping that the smell of the underworld (the monster filled underworld) would mask our sent. And with Nico being the son of Hades I was confidant that at least the Furies wouldn't be after us.

The train started moving a little while latter. We didn't let down our guard. Nico watched behind Clarisse and me, and we watched behind Nico. Maimer was on Clarisse's lap and it kept shocking me every now and then. I had a gut feeling that we wouldn't be getting off of this train in 'Frisco….

We started having an actual conversation for the first time on the entire quest. Sure, we were only talking about the plan, but it helped ease the tension. We still didn't know if we had a boat or not and I was hopping that my father wouldn't send hippocampi because they wouldn't like Nico and I would break out in hives if I went near them.

After a few hours it was time for diner. We decided to go one person at a time. Nico went first. I was sitting next to Clarisse and asked her a question that had been on my mind. "Where did you get that bruise?"

Her hand went up to her face, covering it. "Is it any of your business?"

"No…" I said timidly, "I was just wondering." She looked out the window. I figured she was deciding whether she was going to tell me or just punch me in the face. Finally she said, "My father."

"What?"

"I got the bruise from my father."

"Why would he hit you?"

"He doesn't really like my relationship with Chris. Or really how far it's gone."

I narrowed my eyes, "I still have no idea what you are talking about."

"Let me spell it out for you; you know the girl in the prophecy…?"

_iA maiden half-bloods final hour_ /i

"Yeah…"

"That can't be me." She didn't look at me; instead she stared out the window as I deciphered what she meant. It didn't take long to figure out what she was talking about, Clarisse wasn't a virgin. Then I realized what Ares did was a little hypocritical. But I took it back, only because I didn't want any gods on my bad side, especially one that probably already had it out for me (thanks, Percy).

"You know," I said, "I don't know much about relationships, let alone demigod ones, but I'm pretty sure that the dad is suppose to threaten and beat the boyfriend."

"Oh he tried. But Hermes wouldn't let him near Chris."

"Nice guy, Hermes."

"I guess…"

"I didn't do it so I wouldn't die on this quest,"

"I wasn't accusing you of that. But, why are you telling me this?"

"I've seen you looking at my bruise, and I thought that you would like to know."

I wasn't sure what too say next, but thankfully I didn't have to worry because Nico came back from the dining car. His plate was filled with hot food, mostly Italian food, which smelled and looked so much better than McInedible. "You can go," I told Clarisse. She didn't argue and got up to get her own food.

Nico shoveled a fork-full of pasta into his mouth. "So what were you and Clarisse talking about?" He asked with his mouth still fully, spitting tomato sauce on my forehead. He swallowed and said, "Sorry,"

"It's okay. And we weren't talking about anything."

"Any word from your father about the ship?"

"No, not yet. I hope I get one tonight. We will be in San Francisco by 5 o'clock tomorrow."

"Well, prey to him one more time tonight, before you sleep. We're making pretty good time, so I guess I we have to stop for one night in a hotel, then we will."

"Okay, you're the leader. Smells good, how does it taste?" I said referring to the food.

"It's okay. Better than what ever I ingested at McDonalds." I laughed. I put my head down on the table in front of us and used my arm as a pillow.

"You okay?" Nico asked

"Yeah just—"

"Tired?"

"Scared. I shouldn't have done this."

"Yes, you should have. It was a good thing that you did."

"Was I seeking good or just seeking attention? That's all good deeds are."

"That was deep. Was it from something."

"Paraphrasing some song I heard in the Apollo Cabin."

"What song?"

"A show tune. I can't remember after a while in the Apollo cabin all the show tunes and rock songs and such just start to blend together." He nodded and didn't say anything else.

Clarisse came back a few minutes later and I went to get my dinner. After nearly getting lost on the way back, I made it back to our seats. We talked a little about the plan for when we got to San Francisco. Clarisse would capture Nereus, we would get the coordinates and type them into the 'notes' app on Sophie's iPod, and then, (assuming we have a ship) and we will sail to where ever the hell this island is.

After we ate we got some sleep. Even though we were on a sleep and the only other people on our train car were and elderly couple, we decided that we would sleep in shifts. Nico offered to go first; Clarisse and I didn't complain.

I fell asleep almost instantly. In my dream I was back on the island, this time it didn't look like I was hiding. The boy and the girl were standing there talking. She had the trident in her hand, staring at it like a newborn child. "They are getting closer!" She said to him. He only mumbled something that sounded like "Crazy bitch."

"What?" She demanded.

"Mary Beth, you are out of your fucking mind." He told her. Mary Beth. That was her name.

"Don't talk to me like that! Don't forget who saved you!" She yelled back to him.

"Honestly, I would have rather died then do this!"

"You ungrateful little…." She didn't finish what she was saying before she used the power of the trident to send him flying back into a palm tree. He looked unconscious from where I was standing. Not only did she have the trident, but she could use it too. Forget about the dead line, we are running out of time.

The seen changed. No I was standing on a dock of ship I had never seen before. I looked at my surroundings, and didn't' notice any thing familiar. I found the stars to get off the ship, and when I was standing on the dock, I looked at the name of the ship. i_Amphitrite./i _

"Thank you, father."

Before anything else happened, Nico shook me awake. "Marisa, Marisa? It's your turn to take watch. I noticed that I fell asleep sitting up, with my head leaning against Clarisse's, which I found odd.

I went to pull my head away but was stopped when it felt like someone was pulling violently at my hair. "OW!" I realized Clarisse and I both yelled it at the same time. We tried to turn our heads but our hair was pulled again. Clarisse reached behind her back, "You braided out hair together?" She yelled at Nico.

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"I got bored." Clarisse groaned and attempted to untangle our hair. When she finally pulled it free, she held up the pink hair tie that held the braid together. "Where did you get a hair tie?" She asked.

"It was on Marisa's wrist. You are a heavy sleeper." He told me. I just rolled my eyes.

I was about to tell them to go back to sleep and that I would take watch, but a growl cut me off. "What the—" Nico started, but before he could finish, the train lurch and the tree of us fell into the isle.

Suddenly the back of the train car and the rest of the train that was behind us were ripped off. And a hydra took its place. "This is bad." I pointed out." The three of us drew our weapons.

"Haven't you fought one of these before?" I asked Clarisse

"Yeah, but I blew it up with a cannon from a Confederate ship." The hydra moved closer.

"You two," Clarisse said, " distract it in the front and I'll kill it from the back."

I wasn't sure how she would manage it, but we didn't have time to question her. The hydra attacked us; it's seven heads coming straight at Nico and me. I did the first thing that came to mind, I hopped on one of the tables and swung myself onto the shelf that holds the luggage. When one of the heads lashed at me I stabbed it in the neck, deep enough that it would only be hurt, not sliced off completely so that another one could grow back. At leased I hopped that would work. The hydra growled, and a second head lashed at me. This time I wasn't so prepared and took the whole head off. "Oopes." Before it could grow back I jumped off the shelf.

Nico was standing next to me, warding off heads with his sward, "Will you forget the head slicing thing?"

"Sorry, I didn't want to get eaten. Watch out!" A head came at us, Nico didn't notice so I pushed him out of the way. The hydra teeth cut my shoulder, but I didn't notice the pain then. Another head came at Nico, who was still lying on the ground. He rolled out of the way, but not before suffering a cut on his leg. He stood up, blood leaking through his jeans. We continued dogging heads, until the monster turned to dust. On the other side of the pile of monster remains stood Clarisse. She had a cut over her eye, but other than that she seemed okay. She stood there whipping monster blood off her spear and onto the seats of the train.

Then I noticed something wasn't right, and it wasn't the fact half the train was gone. "The train is still moving. Why is the train still moving?"

We grabbed our bags and took off towards the door that leads to the next train car, everyone on that car was in a panic, and what sounded like and evacuation drill was blaring. "That's an obnoxious noise," Nico complained, putting his hands to his ears. We didn't know what to do so we continued forward, everyone we passed looked nervous. When we got to the control room, the conductor was gone and there was blood on the windshield. "Looks like the hydra got here first." Clarisse pointed out as I resisted the urge to throw up.

"Does anyone know how to drive a train?" Nico asked. We exchanged nervous glances. But from what we knew from movies we managed to locate the breaks and pull the train to a stop. Clarisse opened the doors to let us out, "Well, this is out stop." She told us before pushing us off the train. We were somewhere in the middle of no-where. I was the first to speak, "Remind me never to take the train again."

Wow it's been a long time since I updated. Sorry about that, I've just started high school, so I haven't had much time to write. But I hopped you liked it any way. (PS: I named the antagonist after my little sister. Does that make a horrible person?)


End file.
